I Can Be Your Sunshine
by SuPrincesa
Summary: “Jake” I hissed, hoping I wouldn‘t wake Billy. I tapped my fingers lightly on the window pane. Tap tap tap. Nothing. I glared at his darkened window and hissed a little louder this time “Jacob! Jake, wake up!” Tap tap tap tap. Lemony goodness to come.
1. Introduction

Hey guys!

I thought I better post a quick introduction to my story to give you guys a little bit of background, because I suck at summaries. I'm not actually American but I tried my best with the American-isms, so forgive me if I got any bits wrong. :]

Okay, so this is obviously a Jacob + Bella story. This story will at some point [if you guys like it enough for me to post more chapters] become lemony. There will be times in the story when the point of view shifts between characters but when this happens i'll label it accordingly. :]

My story is **loosely** based around New Moon except, instead of Bella going to Italy to save Edward, he jus' showed up and begged her to take him back. Bella did + Edward demanded that she didn't hang out with Jacob anymore because he was jealous [he can see the thoughts in Jake's head, remember].*

So she did, but she only lasted three weeks without Jake when she finally stood up to Edward. Anyways, Bella has started to realise that she doesn't feel the same about Edward anymore + she decides to go visit her best friend..

Okay, now a little about Jacob.

Jacob knows he's in love with Bella but he thinks she's still in love with Edward so he's resigned himself to that fact that he's gotta jus' be friends with Bella.* He starts to let this Cheyenne girl hang around him before he realises what's going on in Bella's head..

Oh yeah, thoughts + dreams will be highlited in _italics_.

* Btw none of that is actually mentioned, it's jus' sorta given knowledge by now.

Please read + review, this is my first ever story though so don't eat me alive, please? :]

Thanks, SuPrincesa' :]


	2. Chapter One

**I own nothing. Twilight + all those amazing characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Hope you guys like this chapter, remember to let me know what you think, pretty please? **

_I'm sitting on the porch outside a house. It's in a clearing in the middle of a forest. I'm watching a little boy running around in the tall grass that borders the clearing. He suddenly turns and starts running towards me excitedly. He's grinning at me and I recognize his grin. As he get closer he throws his arms open and leaps toward me. I grab hold of him as he lands on my lap, his little arms grabbing hold of me; hugging me. There's this booming laugh from behind me, I gasp because I'm sure I recognize that laugh too and begin to turn around.._I opened one eye,_ Dammit_!

I had the same dream. Again. And just when I was about to find out who that laugh belonged to I woke up. Again.

I sighed and turned over, fighting with my comforter. I glanced at my clock; it was 2:1Oam. I grabbed a fistful of the comforter, pulled it to my face and groaned loudly.

Forks was experiencing it's first heat wave, it made the days unbearable and the nights even worse. My days were now spent hiding out in Jacob's garage, slumped around his bedroom with him or down at the beach with the rest of the pack. Over the past month and a half I'd become pretty much nocturnal.

_Just like a true Cullen_, I thought then chuckled bitterly at my own sick sense of humour. It wasn't funny. This whole situation was far from funny. I knew something had to give, sooner or later. Personally, I hoped it would be sooner.

I'd promised Edward 'forever' but I didn't know what 'forever' meant anymore. I wasn't sure if I could give up my friends, my family, my _life_ anymore. I wasn't sure if I wanted to become something so capable of causing so much pain and most importantly, I didn't know if I wanted my 'forever' to be with Edward Cullen.

_There_, I thought,_ I said it._ I expected some kind of reaction in my heart to punish me for finally admitting what I'd been thinking since he'd come back. But nothing happened. No sudden jolt, no tears, nothing.

Nothing had been the same since Edward had come back. He'd been so demanding. He didn't want me to hang out with Jacob anymore and for the first three weeks I did what he asked. It was absolute torture. I was surprised I actually managed to last so long without Jacob. It was really late on a Saturday night when I finally couldn't handle being away from him any longer; I grabbed my keys, told Charlie I was going to La Push and left.

Of course, Edward was waiting for me when I came home. He was sitting in my bedroom, waiting for me in the dark, like always. _Seriously dude,_ I thought,_ that's starting to creep me out_! He knew where I'd been, Alice had seen my future disappear as soon as I crossed the boundary line, but he still made me tell him where I'd been. That night I snapped, I told him from now on I would see Jacob whenever I liked and there was nothing he could do to stop me or Jacob for that matter. That night I asked him to go home, not to stay with me.I knew my relationship was coming to an end. I just didn't feel the same way with Edward anymore. I didn't feel the buzz of excitement run through me when I saw him. I didn't feel that spark when his hand touched mine. I was quick-tempered with him alot lately. I felt bad when he looked at me like a kicked puppy but I also felt like I had to keep him at arms length.

I threw back my comforter and stumbled towards my closet. _I need to get out of here_, I thought. I blindly began pulling out clothes only to throw them back in again. I finally grabbed a pair of cut off denim shorts and a loose tank top. _Perfect_, I smiled. I grabbed some underwear and a bra from my drawer and dressed quickly.

I grabbed my cell phone and crept out into the darkened hall. I stopped at the top of the stairs, listening for Charlie's bear-like snore down the hall. _There it is_, I smiled again.

I tried not to think about Jacob as I crept downstairs, avoiding the third last stair, it always creaked. I knew if I made a decision Alice now would be able to see my life 'disappear' and Edward would be over here like a shot, trying to get me to stay home. I picked my keys up and shoved them into my back pocket while I searched for my flip-flops. I found them peaking out from under a chair in the living room. I wedged them under my arm as I made my way towards the front door.

That's when my rational side kicked in. _I should leave a note for Charlie_, I thought, _he might wake up while I'm gone and freak out if I'm not here_. I shook my head and smiled to myself, _He'll know I'm with Jacob_. Although Charlie let me know at first that he wasn't real happy that I'd sneak out at all hours to go visit Jacob, he liked me being happy and he knew Jacob made me happy so he said little about it when I'd come home at 7am and fall asleep on the couch. He preferred anything to what I used to be. _Depressed_.

I did a quick check to make sure I had everything as I opened the door and slid out onto the porch, closing it behind me as quietly as I could. Outside, I took a deep breath and walked down the little pathway that lead me to my truck. I froze with my hand on the driver's side handle. I withdrew my hand and walked a little towards the forest on the other side of my truck.

"Jake?" I called out as quietly as I could. I didn't want Charlie or the neighbours to hear me calling Jake's name into the forest and thinking I'd gone crazy. It would be straight off to Forks Community Hospital with me. I giggled at my own thoughts.

I heard a rustling sound and froze. My heart thumping way too loud in my ears. I stared towards the forest, fists clenched by my sides. I heard another rustling sound and my heart began to race even more. Someone or some_thing_ was there.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call out.


	3. Chapter Two

**A huge thank you to vegenosferatu - my first ever reviewer. 33 **

**I hope this chapter is good because I kinda left you guys on a cliffy last time, I'm not 1OO% happy with this, but I'll see what you guys think. :] **

I edged closer to the forest, fighting my usual urge to turn and run. Embry was struggling into his sweatpants as he appeared from behind a tree. My heart instantly calmed when I saw him. _Thank God_!

"What's up, Bella?" he flashed me his signature sideway smirk.

"Embry Call!" I slapped him lightly on his shoulder, well as close to it as I could reach, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he laughed as I shot him a death glare.

"Hey, you're the one creeping around here in the dark, calling out for Jake" he raised his eyebrows, made a kissy-face then laughed. I slapped him again, hurting myself more than him.

"Is he in there?" I asked, I motioned with my head as my gaze flicked to the forest. Embry smiled at me as I rubbed my palm to ease the stinging.

"Nah, he's at home tonight," he said "He's supposed to be catching up on some sleep"

"Oh.." I sighed and looked down at the ground studying my bare feet.

"Go see him Bella," I looked up at him "I'm sure he'll be awake anyways"

I grinned at Embry and pulled him into a hug. He laid one of his hands on top of my head and ruffled my hair a little. Over that past few months that had become 'our thing' Embry became like the big brother I never had. _Except Emmett and Jasper, huh Bella_? I mentally punished myself for forgetting them.

"I better get back, Sam's out there on his own" Embry interrupted me from my own thought. He pointed his thumb towards the forest as I nodded against his chest and pulled back to look at him.

"Oh of course, I'll see you tomorrow, at the barbeque?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"Dude, if there's food, I'm there!" he laughed. He ruffled my hair again then turned and disappeared back into the dark forest. I smiled and ran around my truck, hauling my door open and climbing onto my seat. I tossed my flip-flops on the passenger seat and pulled my door closed. It banged loudly and I flinched, my gaze automatically shot up to Charlie's bedroom window. Not lights, no movement, I was safe. I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding and I began to fumble around in the dark as I tried to pull my keys out of my back pocket.

I finally pushed my key into the ignition and my loveable old truck sputtered into life. I threw it into reverse and backed out of the driveway. I sneaked one last peak at my house, something moving where I'd just been standing caught my eye. _Embry_. I grinned at his wolf and waved. _Of course he'd be waiting there_, I thought, _checking that I was safe_. He lifted his right paw off the ground, his tail wagging. _His way of saying bye_. I pushed my truck into drive and started to speed down the road. It was 2:3Oam now and I hoped that Jake was still awake.

The drive to La Push seemed much shorter tonight. I rolled down my window, hoping to catch some of the cooling breeze that was rolling in off the ocean tonight. My cellphone buzzed in my pocket, just as I was about to reach the invisible boundary line. I sighed and pulled over. I slid my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. I had a text. _Edward_.

_Bella, where do you think you are going? It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning. Surely whatever reason you have to see Jacob can wait until morning, a reasonable hour in the morning, preferably._ _Edward x _I rolled my eyes.

I looked straight ahead, into the streets of La Push, with a sigh. I smiled to myself and pushed 'reply' then began to type furiously.

_Look Edward, this is really important. I've already told you that I will see Jake wherever and whenever I see fit. This is one of those times. I'll see you soon, Bella. _That was it; no kiss at the end, simple and to the point. I pushed 'send' before I had a chance to change any of it and slid my phone back into my pocket.

As I approached the turn for Billy's house, I killed the engine. I didn't wanna park right in front in case Billy was still awake; he was a pretty tolerant guy but I didn't wanna push my luck, just in case. I opened my door and hopped out. I hated the way my legs felt when I pulled them away from the seats; it was like the feeling you get when you rip a bandaid off. _Ew_!_ Shorts, bare legs, hot weather and leather seats do not make a good combination_, I noted. I closed my door and surveyed the house. It was in complete darkness. I crouched down a little and ran across the front lawn, around to the side of the house. I ran my hand along the wall to steady myself as I carefully picked my way towards Jake's window. _Dammit, I shoulda put those damn flip-flops on_! I mentally scolded myself as I stood on a sharp rock. My hand hit something solid, which meant I'd reached Jake's window ledge. I smiled.

"Jake!" I hissed, hoping I wouldn't wake Billy. I tapped my fingers lightly on his window pane; _tap, tap, tap_. Nothing, I glared up at the darkened window and hissed a little louder this time "Jacob! Jake, wake up!" _Tap, tap, tap, tap_.

I was about to begin searching for a rock when he appeared at the other side, looking dazed and confused. His eyes brightened when he saw me and he immediately launched himself at the window, pushing it right open.

"Bells?" he asked, rubbing his left eye as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Yeah it's me" I grinned up at him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" his voice suddenly hoarse with concern.

"What? Oh, nothing, I'm fine. I jus' came to see you, I know it's late but-" he cut me of,

"You know you don't need a reason, right Bells?" he grinned at me.

I felt my heart swell, suddenly something clicked inside of my brain. I held my hand up to shush him and pulled my phone out of my pocket. 2:48am.

It was right there; outside Jake's window at the side of the Black family home, at 2:48am that I felt my heart melt for Jacob Black. _I love him_. I genuinely grinned at him and the confusion on his face was replaced by _my_ smile.


	4. Chapter Three

**Time for me to say it again; all characters belong to the wonderful [but slightly dumb for having Bella end up with Edward not Jacob] Stephanie Meyer. ;]**

**Without much further ado, chapter three. :]**

"What was that about?" Jake finally asked. That beautiful smile never left his face.

"I'll tell you later," I said, he automatically pouted and I giggled. One of Jake's many talents was being able to make the worst situation feel like the best.

"Hey you wanna go to the beach?" he asked, leaning his forearms on the small wooden ledge.

I just nodded, suddenly aware of just how naked he was. Jake was standing there in a pair of low-slung blue shorts. _Tight blue shorts_. He grinned at me and I knew I'd been caught staring. I felt a blush creep over my cheeks.

"Let me grab a pair of jeans" he said, ducking down behind his window. I imagined a pile of clothes stacked against his wall with a smile. His head popped back up "I'll meet you out front, okay?"

"Sure" I smiled, I heard him chuckle as I began stumbling back towards the front of the house. _Shut up Jake_.

I crept around the front, even though I knew Billy was still asleep. I sat down on the porch, pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on them. I stared out across the street; slowly my dream started coming back to me. Of course I knew who _that_ laugh belonged to and of course I knew who the little boy was; he was definitely **not** Edward's son. _Damn dreams_.

The door opened, pulling me from my thoughts. "Let's go" he whispered, pulling the door closed behind him. I smiled up at him as he held out his hand to pull me up. I grabbed his hand and he grinned at me, my skin sizzled under his touch. I found myself grinning back, _Like it's the most natural thing in the world_.

"You think you can walk to the beach without tripping over?" he winked.

"Haha, very funny" I rolled my eyes and laughed. Jake grinned at me.

"I like it when you laugh, y'know, it makes your eyes sparkle" he stated, so matter-of-factly yet so sweetly that I _almost_ cried.

"Thank you Jake" I smiled at him.

"For what?" he asked, walking off down the path, leaving me to stumble after him.

"For always being there, for letting me be myself, for making me laugh, for being the only person who seems to understand," I said as I caught up to him, he turned to look at me, "for being my best friend" _My sunshine on a cloudy day_.

He grinned at me "It feels like I should be thanking you Bells"

"Why?" I stopped to stare at him; he turned and looked dead at me.

"You were there for me too, y'know, you might not have realized it but you were," he brought his hand up to stroke my cheek "you made this whole wolf thing bearable, you gave me something to focus on"

I felt a blush creep over my cheeks again as his hand lingered at little longer, his eyes searching my face. I looked up into those dark brown pools and I saw something I'd never seen there before. _Insecurity_.

I knew exactly what insecurity looked like, I was the walking poster girl for it.

I felt my eyebrows pull together as I frowned, I didn't know why Jake looked insecure and it bother me to see him that way; he mistook my concern for something else and pulled his hand back, turning away from me. I opened my mouth to stop him leaving but it was too late, he'd already took off.

_Dammit Bella, you're so dumb sometimes_! I mentally screamed.

"Last one in the water has to help clean up tomorrow night!" he yelled with a grin as he stopped to drop his jeans. I grinned and took off after him.

That night I had the most fun I'd had in a long time. Jake and I swam around until I my leg seized up in a cramp, I was spluttering around while he laughed and just scooped me up in his arms. We went back to the beach, to dry off. We sat there until dawn, talking about everything. The only thing we didn't talk about was the thing I wanted to talk about most. Normally Jake would be the first person to bring up the subject of me and him, but he avoided it like it was the damn plague tonight.

We were laid back on the sand when I yawned and Jake said it was time for me to go home. We stumbled back up the beach to my truck, Jake holding me up.

"I'll drive" he said, putting his hand on the driver's side door, stopping me from opening it.

"How are you gunna get home if you drive all the way to Forks in my truck?" I said.

"I'm on dawn patrol Bells" he grinned at me and I felt my resolve weaken. I handed him my keys with a small groan and got in the passenger side.

I felt my eyes droop as Jake started the engine, I heard him chuckle as he slid his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. My head dropped onto his shoulder and my eyes closed completely, I felt him kiss the top of my head as we headed for Forks.

"Bells? Bells wake up, sweetie" I heard his husky voice whisper in my ear.

"Mm, no, five more minutes" I smiled and curled closer to his side, trying to get closer to his warmth.

"I'd give you a hundred more minutes Bells, but your Dad's looking out the window at us" he said, I could hear the grin.

"What?!" I sat up straight and tried to smooth my hair down a little. I could feel Charlie's eyes on us, I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was frowning. I pushed the door open and managed to climb out without falling flat on my face. I looked up and saw Charlie drop the curtain like it was on fire.

"I'll see you later Bells," Jake walked around the cab to me "You're still coming to the barbeque, right?"

"Of course," I nodded a little to eagerly "Me and Angela are heading out there early to help Emily set up" I grinned. Emily was like an older sister to me now.

Jake smiled and nodded at me. He leaned forward and pressed his searing lips to my forehead. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I knew Charlie was watching us. Jake grinned at me as he turned and walked away. When he got far enough from my house; he stopped, winked at me and sprinted into the forest. Leaving me to stare at the spot where he'd just been standing, grinning.

**First of all, let me thank you guys for all the story alert's and the reviews, it makes me smile when they pop up in my inbox. :]**

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, okay? 33**


	5. Chapter Four

**Once again, thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this, you guys are the best. :]  
Okay, so I just learned shift+enter - go me! ;]**

**I hope you guys like this chapter - just a little warning though, Edward is a little more scary in this one, very ooc. **

When I got inside Charlie was in the kitchen. I dropped my keys on the table next to the door and walked to the staircase, in a daze.  
I knew Charlie knew I was home, apart from seeing him spying on me the fact that he was banging around loudly in the kitchen - making his presence known - was a give away.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call, the fake surprise in his voice was evident. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Dad?" I stopped, swaying slightly with my foot on the first stair.

"You.. you want some breakfast?" he stuttered, I smiled at his awkwardness.

"Do _you_ want breakfast Dad?" I turned and walked into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, his paper way too close to his face, I was sure he was trying to hide something.

"Pancakes?" I asked, already pulling the ingredients out.

"Mm, yeah that'd be great" he put his paper down on the table and I could see exactly what he'd been hiding - a huge smile_. _

"What are you so happy about?" I asked as I crossed the room and grabbed the eggs and milk from the fridge.

"Oh nothing" he said, still grinning at me like the cat who got the canary.

"Dad.." I said, raising my eyebrows with a smile. _If you're gunna spy on me then I'm gunna make you admit to it_.

"I saw you and Jacob outside"_ Jackpot_! "I've seen the way he looks at you Bella, that boy right there is infatuated" he grinned at me.

"You really think so Dad?" I asked.

"Oh absolutely," he pushed his chair away from the table and I watched him walk over to the coffeepot "I've only ever saw that particular look once before"

"When was that?" I asked, mixing the eggs in with the flour.

"With Billy and Jacob's mom" he gave me a knowing look and I grinned at him.

"I really like him Dad" I said, a blush creeping over me "I don't know why I didn't see it before, it just hit me a couple days ago"

"Neither do I Bella, Billy was always telling me that Jacob was in love with you, I couldn't see it myself - although even when you were little Jacob was always around you - as soon as you got here from Phoenix he'd have Billy bring him over to see you" he said, a little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you Dad" I turned and gave him the brightest smile I'd given him in a long time.

"No problem," he leaned over and kissed my temple "Just be careful sweetheart" I glanced at him, he was rarely ever affectionate - although I knew that he loved me and he knew that I loved him we hardly ever vocalized it.

Charlie went back to his paper and I made his breakfast in relative silence. A million thoughts whizzed in my brain. If what he'd said was true I had to talk to Edward._ Today_. I made a plan to call Edward as soon as I'd had a shower, just before I headed over to Angela's. I would tell him that I was sorry but I just didn't feel the way I used to about him and that it was over. _Simple_. I set Charlie's pancakes down in front of him and headed upstairs. I definitely needed a shower. _As much as I love beach-hair, this is not the look I wanna go for tonight_, I thought pulling my hands through my hair.

I headed into the bathroom and turned the hot water faucet on. I let the water run over my hand before I undressed. I got into the shower and felt my worries about tonight almost melt away. _I hope he's ready for what I have to say_. I wasn't 1OO% sure which boy that applied to. I wrapped a towel around me and towel-dried my hair in front of the bathroom mirror. My hair was naturally wavy when it dried so I decided I would leave it like that tonight; it was too humid to really style my hair anyways.  
I got about a foot into my bedroom when I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I turned and almost screamed when I saw Edward, "Shit, Edward!" He was sitting there, stone-faced. He was so anger I could feel it rolling off him in waves. I subconsciously pulled my towel tighter around me.

"Bella" he said, his tone flat and cold.

"Edward" I almost whispered, I couldn't lie - this side of him always scared me.

"Did you see Jacob?" he asked.

"You know I did" I rolled my eyes, he was trying to play his little mind games - make me admit to what he already knew.

I closed my bedroom door, the last thing I needed was for Charlie to hear me and think that I was talking to myself. Edward was edging towards me. _Like a tiger stalking it's prey_.

"I trust that you two talked about what was so important that you had to visit him in the middle of the night?" he said, I nodded and he smiled strangely. I closed my eyes for a second and suddenly he was right in front of me, I gasped and took a couple steps backwards.

"Good," he said, that strange smile still on his face "Because I can't let you go to La Push again, it's far too dangerous and you know that"

"Uh, I'm going to La Push in a few hours - it's no more dangerous than going to a house full of vampires Edward!" I shouted, praying Charlie hadn't heard.

"We would never hurt you Bella, Jacob on the other hand-" I cut him off.

"Jacob wouldn't hurt me! He was the one who picked up the pieces when **you** left me!" I yelled, I was sure Charlie heard _that_. I retreated as far as I could, my back collided with the wall. _Oh shit_.

"You know it hurts me to know that I was the cause of so much pain for you Bella," he said "But you know that I'm only doing what's best for you"

"You're doing what's best for me? Edward, you have no idea what's best for me!" I shoved him, all my pent up frustration was taking it's toll. Of course he didn't move even the slightest inch but it gave me the upper hand, Edward was shocked.

"You keep telling me what to do, who I can see, how to think, how I should behave!" I slid away from him and stumbled to my window "You're so over-protective and jealous - Edward, you're suffocating me!"

"Bella.. I'm only trying to _protect_-" I cut him off.

"I don't _need_ you to protect me Edward" I grabbed hold of my window ledge, I felt like I needed some kind of support "I _need_ to live my own life, I _need_ to make my own mistakes!"

"I am letting you live your own life Bella" he stated, bringing his hand up to run through his hair.

"No, Edward, you're not! You follow me around, you have Alice _spy_ on my future, you sneak into my room when I'm not here - which by the way is **very** creepy! I don't feel like I have a say in my own life anymore" I ranted, he was staring at me like a kicked puppy again. _Stay strong Bella, you have to do this_.

"I only do that because I love you" his voice wavered a little.

"That's the problem Edward, I don't love you anymore" I sighed.

"Bella I know you don't mean that" he said, he reached out and grabbed my wrist before I could even blink "You're just confused, you've been spending too much time in La Push with _those _mutts" I clenched my fist when he called the Pack that, he noticed and I could've sworn he sneered.

"Edward get off!" I pried at his fingers hoping to loosen his grip, his hand felt like a vice around my wrist "I swear to God, Edward, I'll call for Charlie! Let go now!"

That struck something in him; if I was willing to call for help when Charlie didn't even know he was here then Edward knew full well that I was willing to lose _him_.

"Bella I-"

"No, Edward, just leave - there's nothing left to say" I pointed to my window, rubbing my wrist with my other hand; he just stood there staring at me "NOW Edward!"  
He walked past me and was out of the window in a matter of seconds. I heard the soft _thud_ as he landed and the _whoosh_ as he took off; I knew he was gone.

My knees buckled and suddenly I was sitting on my floor, in front of my open window; clutching my redden-wrist. It wasn't the pain of breaking up that had me sitting there, it was the _lack_ of it. I was more upset about knowing that I would lose Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and even Rose. I expected there to be tears, maybe even a little doubt on my part but then I hadn't expected Edward to react the way he did; that's when I knew he wasn't the person I'd fallen for anymore - he'd changed.

_I hope Alice forgives me_.

**Dun-dun-dunn! ;]  
****So what did you guys think? Edward's scariness was the hardest part to write + I'm still not 1OO% about it, let me know what you thought? :]**


	6. Chapter Five

**I got an email the other day telling me that someone had made me their favourite author - dude, thank you, I'm soo touched. :]  
Anyways, on with the story - chapter five + yet again; I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

I have no idea how long I sat there, on the floor, clutching my bruised wrist. I heard Charlie's mumbled talking on the phone and it pulled me back to reality. I pushed myself up off the floor and quickly scrambled to my closet. I pulled out another pair of denim shorts, darker this time and a white short-sleeve t-shirt. I found a white bikini to put on underneath. _Just in case_.

I heard Charlie come upstairs, the floorboard outside my door creaked when he stopped.

"Come in Dad" I said, quickly pulling my t-shirt down over my head.

He pushed to door open, eyeing my suspiciously as he edged his way into my bedroom.

"I heard you yelling.. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay.." he said, that last part sounded more like a question.

"I'm fine Dad," I nodded and smiled "I broke up with Edward"

He looked at my like I was lying to him, his brow furrowed, I continued to smile at him until his brows lifted and the biggest smile I've ever seen broke out on his face.

"What? I mean, how?" he said, he had every right to be confused.

"I don't feel the way I used to about Edward, Dad," I shrugged "I just don't love him _enough_ anymore" _Enough to say goodbye to you forever_.

"Well, I'll be damned!" he laughed and I found myself laughing at how easily those words had tumbled out of my mouth.

"Well I better go get dressed" I glanced up at him "Someone called in sick so they need me to pull another shift tonight"

"Oh, okay" I smiled at him and he left, I heard him walk down the hall mumbling something about his daughter finally coming to her senses.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand, 2:30pm. _Dammit_! I still had hours before I had to pick up Angela and head over to Emily's, so I cleaned. I made my bed, picked up all the clothes scattered around my room and threw them into my laundry basket, I got my overnight bag ready, I put a load of overdue laundry on and I made a snack for Charlie. I still had some time left so I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of tonight and how I was going to tell Jake.

My cellphone buzzed on my nightstand. _Angela_.

_Hey Bella, where are you? I thought you told me to be ready for 5pm? A x_.

I glanced up at my clock, 5:17pm. _Shit!_ I'd been so busy thinking about tonight that I'd completely lost track of time.  
_  
Oh god, I lost track of time, I'm leaving right now I'll see you soon. Sorry Ang x_

I sprang up, shoved my cellphone into my back pocket, grabbed my overnight bag from the end of my bed and rushed to the bathroom. I tussled my hair a little and put a little mascara on. I fished around in my bag, found a light pink lipgloss and applied a little to my lips. I wanted to look like I'd made a little more effort than usual tonight. _Jacob Black you better appreciate this_, I smiled.

"Dad! I'm leaving now!" I yelled from down in the hallway as I fought to cram my converse into my bag, it was fit to burst at any second.

"Hang on!" I heard him drop something, stumble out of his bedroom and downstairs. He appeared looking flustered and with his shirt only half-buttoned.

"Have fun, Bella" he said breathlessly, I smiled at him.

"I will, be careful tonight Dad" I said. _Why does he have to work nights_?

"Always am" he shrugged with a smile.

We said our goodbyes and I left.  
I pulled up outside Angela's house and honked. I wouldn't normally do that but we were late and it was my fault.  
She appeared within seconds. Angela had that kind of effortless, natural beauty that I was always envious of. She looked stunning in her blue and white summer dress with the little matching bow in her hair. She waved to her brothers who'd followed her outside onto their porch, I knew they were saying something to her but I couldn't make it out.

I gave them a little wave as she wrenched the door open and hissed "Drive! Quickly!" I laughed as she clambered into her seat and buckled herself in, trying to avoid her brothers' gaze. She gave me a weak, embarrassed smile and we sped off.

"What was that all about?" I asked when we were a safe distance from her house.

"Oh, they were asking me all sorts of questions about Embry," she blushed and I couldn't help but smile "It was really embarrassing, they kept asking if he was staying with us tonight and then they started singing that stupid kids song"

"What kids song?" I glanced at her, she rolled her eyes and smiled

"You know, Angela and Embry sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.." she imitated them and we burst into a fit of giggles. Angela clutching her sides and gasping for air, me with tears rolling down my cheeks and that painful-yet-good feeling you get in your tummy when you laugh way too much.

--

Emily's door was open a little, delicious smells wafting out to greet us as we grabbed our bags and dashed inside.

"Hi Em!" we both said in unison, she turned to us and grinned

"Hello girls," she was placing cookies into a big container "Are you both ready for tonight?"

"No not really," I sighed. They both shot me questioning looks and Angela put her hand on my shoulder

"Bella? What's wrong?" Emily sweet, motherly voice said.

"I have to tell Jake something tonight," I fidgeted with my hands, not wanting to look at them yet "I broke up with Edward today"

"What?! Oh my god Bella! Why?" Angela's eyed widened and her mouth dropped open.

"I don't love him like _that_ anymore Ang," she knew what the Cullens were and _that_ meant becoming a vampire "I've been having doubts about us since he came back, actually"

"If that's what you have to tell Jacob, why are you nervous? Surely you know that he'll be pleased" Emily smiled and I felt myself blush because I knew I had to tell them.

"Ah, well see, I've been having this dream - I'm sitting on a porch watching a little boy run around in some tall grass in a clearing" I said, smiling at them "A little boy with spiky black hair, big brown eyes and tan-skin, I-"

I was drowned out when Angela and Emily started squealing.

**I'm thinking of posting two chapters for you today - let me know if you want the sixth chapter too.. ;]**


	7. Chapter Six

**Okay guys I'm so so sorry, I know I said I'd post this chapter sooner but my exam results arrived just after I'd posted chapter five so I was kinda celebrating, anyways this one's a little longer than usual seeing as I kept you guys waiting. :]  
This chapter is dedicated to Danilo Joao Batista Santos + Kayan Fevzi Huseyin; my own personal Embry + Jacob - I love you two so much! **

"Oh my God!" Angela was the first to speak when the squealing subsided.

"What does this mean for you and Jacob?" Emily grinned at me.

"I, well, I've realised that I love Jake, like, I'm _in_ love with Jake" I grinned, it felt good finally admitting those words.

A fresh bout of squealing broke out and I found myself laughing at them.  
_I should've done this a long time ago_, I smiled.

Soon, Emily set us to work. Angela finished packing the cookies Emily had made into a big container, Emily cut up all the different pieces of meat for the barbeque and I stacked our drinks into two huge coolers. The chatter that filled the room was light-hearted and carefree - I stole a few glances at Emily and Angela; they had only known each other for a few months but when you saw them together, they seemed like they'd known each other their whole lives. _The wolf girls_, I smiled.  
The front door swung open as I was trying to push one of the coolers along the floor. Jake and Sam bounded into the living room, stooping under the doorframe_._ _Jeez_! I heard Jake chuckle and I looked up, already smiling.

"Hey Bells" he grinned, that 1O,OOO watt smile that I loved.

"Hey Jake" I smiled, _Damn_.

"Are you boys going to stand there and let Bella do all the work?" Emily scolded playfully, sweeping past us to hug Sam.

"Here, let me get that" Jake grabbed one of the handles and pulled it up like it was an empty box, I gawped in amazement; his strength always seemed to amaze me.

Jake stopped and turned to me on his way out the door; he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but he just looked at me, I couldn't quite read the expression on his face, and left.

--

"Dude, why'd you leave the cooler _all_ the way over there?" Quil whined, Jake was laughing at him, laying spread-eagle on the sand.

"It's like three feet away from you, get up off your ass and quit complaining" he said.

Quil jumped up and marched off down the beach, mumbling something about being a bossy asshole, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jakey!" Angela and I immediately spun around to see where that squeak had come from. There was a girl with amazing tan-skin; not quite as dark as Jake though, long black hair tumbling around her shoulders and as little clothing as possible on. _Shit_, my stomach dropped.

"Cheyenne" he smiled at her. _My smile_. Then he looked at me, Jake looked at me and I felt my knees jump like they were about to give way. I grabbed hold of Angela's arm, I needed support. _Not now Bella, don't make a fool of yourself now, not in front of everyone_!

"Bella?" Jake called out to me, I knew he could tell something was wrong.

"I, I'm fine," I practically screamed at him as I spun around and stumbled off towards the blankets spread around the fire-pit. Angela hot on my heels, knowing Ang she would've glared at Jake _then_ come after me. We slumped down beside Leah, who was already on her second beer.

"Oh for Christ sake!" Leah exclaimed, quietly enough so only Angela and I could hear "Could she be any more obvious? Gag me, gag me now!"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. I wasn't usually a mean person but suddenly there's _this_ girl practically slobbering all over _my_ best friend.

Leah handed me a beer, I hesitated. I don't usually drink alcohol; especially beer. I stole a quick glance over the fire at Jake; _Cheyenne _was drinking a beer, Jake was staring between the beer in Leah's hand and my face. _Anything you can do I can do better_, I groaned _Great, now I'm five years old again_!  
I grabbed the beer and grinned wickedly at Leah, gulping some down before she could even offer Angela a beer.

--

During some point in the evening, more people had joined out little barbeque-beach party. I vaguely remember someone putting a plate of food down in front of me, I think it was Emily. I barely touched it, I really wasn't in the mood to eat. All I wanted was another beer and Leah was happy to oblige, she gave me a weak smile. _She knows how it feels to watch someone you love with someone else_.

"You wanna talk about it?" Leah asked, after a long time of staring into the fire in silence; well I was actually glaring at Jake under the pretence of staring into the fire.

"There isn't.. isn't anything to talk about," I hiccupped, I was nursing my fourth beer now "I broke up with Edward because I love Jake and now he's over there with _Cheyenne_"

Leah looked at me and gave me the most sympathetic look I'd ever seen "He doesn't love her you know, Bella," she took a gulp of beer before continuing "Look, he's gone for a walk, why don't you go talk to him while he's alone?"

I looked at her, then at Jake's retreating back for a few seconds _Can I really do this now_? I took a huge gulp of beer, spilling some down my front, before I pushed myself up off the sand and started after him.

"You go get your man!" I heard Leah call out, I pumped my fist in the air and stumbled on. _Damn, I'm drunk_.

Jake was standing in front of the rock cluster furthest from the group. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to call out for him, he moved before I could speak and I froze. Cheyenne was there too. They were kissing.

Suddenly I was on my knees, dry-heaving into the sand. Embry the first by my side. His massive hands around my shoulders, stopping me from falling flat on my face. I could feel him shaking uncontrollably already.

"JACOB!" he roared and I looked up in time to see him and Cheyenne jump apart. I dropped my head and started retching again.

"Bella! Oh God!" _Angela_.

"Is she okay?" _Paul_?

"Should I go get Sam?" _Seth_.

"I'm okay! I'm fine, don't get Sam, Seth," I mumbled frantically "I'm okay"

"Bella, come here, let me help you up" _Leah_.

I weakly put my arm around Leah's neck as she snaked her hand around my waist and pulled me up. I looked up, Jake was staring at me; his confusion evident.

"Bella?" he asked, his husky voice was so sweet, so concerned.

"I love you Jake, no, no, I'm _in_ love with you.. but it's too late" I started to sob and Leah pulled me into a hug. I could fell her skin lightly vibrate and I knew that she was angry too.

"What? Bella? Did.. did you.. " _Jacob_.

"She broke up with Edward!" Leah suddenly yelled at him.

"She broke up with him for _you_ and you're down on the beach getting it on with **her**?!" Angela said, I could hear the venom in her voice.

Jake was by my side, I felt his arms pulling at me, turning me around. His index finger forcing my chin up, so that I had to look at him.

"Bells, look at me," that husky voice made my insides feel funny "_Please_?"

I blinked away the last few tears that were making my vision fuzzy and I pushed his arms away from me, my anger at him rushing to the surface.

"I can stand on my own" I mumbled, I felt Leah's arm lightly press against the base of my back. _Just in case_.

Those gorgeous brown eyes sparkled and I knew he had tears in his eyes.

"Bella, is it true? You really broke up with him.. for me?" his voice was quiet and hopeful.

"Yes" I croaked, my throat sore from the retching, the crying and all that beer.

Suddenly something I never thought I'd see happen, happened. Jacob Black, the human mountain, was on his knees in front of me. His arms snaking their way around my waist, hugging me to him, his forehead resting against my tummy. When he started to shake, I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands stroking the soft hair at the back of his neck.

"I love _you_, Jacob Black," he looked up at me, those big brown eyes made my heart melt "I always have"

**Okay, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter - this is like my fifth re-write so I may do another.. Let me know what you guys think, please? :]**


	8. Chapter Seven

**hey guys! :]  
firstly, I have to apologize; I've been in Turkey so I couldn't upload this chapter.  
secondly, I'm sorry about not replying to anyone's reviews, I promise from now on I will try my best to reply to them.  
thirdly, I do not own or make profit from the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
okay guys, time for the seventh chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy it.. tell me what you think, please? :]**

**Jacob's Pov.**

_Three months, two weeks, four days, nineteen hours and twentyseven minutes.  
_That's how long it had taken me to come to terms with knowing that I'd always _just_ be Bella's friend. It still hurt but not quite as much; I wouldn't cry so hard when I thought about what our kids would've looked like. I wouldn't physically shake anymore, I'd just lay there and let the tears roll down my face.  
But now, she's standing in front of me telling me that she's in love with me. _Isabella Marie Swan is in love with me_. _Bella_. _My Bella_.

"_I love you Jake, no, no, I'm in love with you.. But it's too late_"  
Those words hit me like a Louisville slugger straight to the head.

I dropped to the ground, on my knees, before I knew it. I frantically grabbed at Bella; tugging at her t-shirt, pulling her close to me, hugging her waist and resting my head on her tummy. I sobbed into her t-shirt, thinking of how long I'd waited to hear those words.  
I felt her arms wrap around my neck, stroking the hair at the back of my neck.

"I love _you_, Jacob Black," I looked up at her, tears still snaking their way down my face "I always have"

"I love you too Bells" I managed to choke out, still sobbing. She smiled down at me and slid one hand round to caress my cheek, wiping the tears away.

--

"Let's get you two inside," I heard Emily say, she looked back at the bonfire "you should hear the gossip up there"

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the house. Jake slowly unwound his arms from my waist, pushed himself up and dusted down his knees. I smiled at him, then Leah, and I turned to follow Emily.  
I looked back over my shoulder just as Cheyenne moved towards Jake; part of me felt sorry for her, part of me wanted to rip her face off for ever being close enough to kiss Jake. Leah was in front of her, blocking her path, before my brain even had time to register that she'd moved. _I love that girl_, I smiled.

Inside, Emily told me to sit down. She handed me a glass of water and ordered me to drink it. I gulped at it appreciatively, the ice cold water soothing my throat.

"Well," Emily sat beside me, her arm slung over my shoulders "That didn't exactly happen how I imagined it would"

"Oh Em" I sighed, tears stinging my eyes "He's moved on, hasn't he?"

"Oh honey," Emily smiled "Didn't you see how Jacob reacted when you told him?"

"Yeah, bu-"

"But nothing Bella," she grinned at me "Jacob loves you, that's all there is to it"

"But.. what about _Cheyenne_?" I spat her name like it left a bad taste in my mouth, Emily giggled.

"Colin told Sam that he invited her so he could _get to know_ her friend," she rolled her eyes and smiled "Sam told me that Jacob was just trying to show you that he could have a life without you.."

"Have a life without me? Huh?" I looked at her, my brow furrowed.

"He was trying to make you jealous," she smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear "Honey, there could be a million Cheyenne's in the world and the only girl Jacob would ever want is you"

She gave my shoulder a squeeze, giving me a warm, reassuring smile. I smiled back weakly and took another gulp of water.  
There was a faint knock at the door, my heart froze. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit_.

"Come in Jacob" Emily said as she pushed herself up off the couch. I watched the door open, painfully slow. Jake edged his way inside, his eyes focused on the floor. Emily walked towards the door. I saw her lay a hand on Jake's forearm, he glanced up and I knew she was giving him the same reassuring smile.

"I'll be right outside Bella," she said, turning to face us "Take your time"

She gave me one final smile before she closed the door. I looked over at Jake, sighed and looked away. _He won't even look at me_.

"Bells?" his husky voice sent a shiver down my spine, I looked at him "What happened?" _Here we go_.

--

Jake was leaning against a counter in the kitchen, his arms folded across his chest. He was deep in thought.

"Wow," he finally spoke "I just.. it's.. I mean.. wow"

I smiled, in all the years I'd known him, I'd never seen Jacob Black speechless.

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually though" he winked at me and I couldn't help but grin at him.

I was leaning on the counter opposite Jake, sipping on another glass of water. We stood in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever. A million thoughts whizzed around my head, none of them making any sense at all.  
I looked over at Jake; he was staring off into space with a big dopey grin on his face. I smiled at him, I didn't want to ruin this moment but I knew I _had_ to ask.

"Jake?" I almost whispered, he looked up at me; grinning "Who.. who was she?"

I saw him flinch straight away, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I stood there watching Jake. _My Jake_. _Can I really call him that_? _What if he wants her instead_?

"She's friends with this girl Colin knows, she's uh.. pretty popular in La Push" he sighed, raising his eyebrows at the end to emphasize exactly what he meant by "popular". _Oh great_, _he made out with the local Rez slut_?

"Uhh-huh.." I said, automatically assuming he had more to say.

"Well.. I mean, she didn't _mean_ anything Bells, I swear" he stuttered, I felt my stomach drop. _She didn't mean anything_? _Does that mean he's slept with her_?

I stood there in silence. I didn't really know what to say to him. I couldn't compete with _her_. _No way_.

"I messed up Bells," he said, I knew he could read the expression on my face "I know I messed up.. I'm so sorry"

"Jake," I sighed, turning around slightly to put my glass down on the counter, "You didn't know how I was feeling, I shoulda told you earlier.."

"I still messed up" he whispered, staring at the floor again. _Jake slept with _her? _Get a grip Bella_, _he's still your Jake_. _You want him_? _Show him_.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards me. Our bodies collided and a shiver ran down my spine. Feeling his skin on mine was electric. Jake grinned at me, placing his arms either side of me on the counter.

"So," he whispered, moving his head closer to my ear "You're in love with me?"

"Mm," I groaned, his searing breath on my throat clouded my mind beyond belief "Y.. Yes"

"So if I kiss you, you won't hit me again? Cause I can't drive you to the emergency room tonight" he said, pulling back just enough so that I could see him wink at me.

"Jus' shut up and kiss m-"

His mouth was on mine in a split-second. I stood on my tip-toes and slid my hands up his chest, resting them on his shoulders. All I could think about was him. _Jake's lips_. _Jake's eyes_. _Jake's smile_. _Jake's_.. I grinned into the kiss, relishing the effect Jake had on my mind. _My Jake_.

He broke the kiss and pulled back, his eyes searching my face. _Searching for the regret_. I grinned at him and suddenly I was blinded by _that_ smile. _My smile_. Jake leaned in, his forehead resting on mine. _Like it was the most natural thing in the world_. I smiled to myself. _Jake _is_ the most natural thing in the world_. I leaned up into him again, my lips crashing against his.  
The door flew open, but I didn't pull back. _Not this time_. Hoots and cheers filled the air. We pulled back, grinning. I spun around and saw our friends smiling at us, Angela and Emily holding hands and squealing. _Again_. I smiled. _I love those guys_, I thought.  
Leah was first through the door when everyone spilled inside. She shooed Jake's arms away and pulled me into a hug.

"You got your man" she whispered, winking at me when she pulled back to give Jake a bear-hug.

**  
I'm begging you all to review, your reviews make my day!** **:]  
x**


	9. Chapter Eight

**well hello my lovely, lovely readers. :]  
sorry to get your hopes up - this is jus' a re-write of chapter eight; i was so unhappy with it, i had no idea how hard it was to write sex scenes.  
this isn't exactly hardcore porn but it's a little more lemony - if you all like this version then i'm gunna write the rest of my scenes like this.  
oh and a hugehugehuge thank you goes out to my reader who suggested i read 'a new phase of the moon' for inspiration - this is an amazing story, if you haven't read it already i suggest it as your next read. :]  
okay, so heres the deal; i have chapter nine ready and waiting - i'll let you guys read this then i'll post chapter nine later on today, okay? :]  
then without further ado, chapter eight [ the re-write ]..  
**

I leaned back against the refrigerator, sipping the cup of hot chocolate Angela handed me.

"So," she whispered, leaning over to drop a handful of mini-marshmallows into my cup "How does it feel to be Mrs Jacob Black?"

"I'm not his wife, Ange-"

"You're not his wife _yet_" Emily teased, winking at me.

"Oh, please don't encourage her, Em" I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Leave the poor girl alone" Leah chimed in, gracing us with a sweet smile.

"We all know she's as good as his wife now.." Angela grinned, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Don't start planning the wedding just yet, huh?" I smiled, watching Angela's eyes light up.

"Speaking of weddings.." she teased, turning to Emily with an impish grin.

As the conversation drifted towards Emily and Sam's upcoming wedding, I found myself glancing over at Jake. _My Jake_. He was smiling at Seth, who was telling him a story. _The smile I love_. I turned back to the girls, now deep in conversation about the type of dress Emily wanted.

"It's Grecian style, ivory with pleated chiffon and tiny pearls" she gushed, grinning at us.

"Oh that sounds so beautiful," Angela gushed "When do we get to see it?"

"That sounds perfect for you, Em" Leah smiled, a _genuine_ smile, for her cousin.

--

I leaned against the wall in the hallway, my stomach tying itself in knots. _The party's over_.  
Angela and Embry were the first to leave, followed by Sam and Quil who were out on the porch discussing tonight's patrol with Jake and Seth, Emily was in the kitchen putting the last of tonight's dishes away.

"What's wrong?" Leah whispered, drying her hands on a towel.

"I'm spending the night at Jake's.." I sighed, looking down at my feet.

"So?" she smiled, throwing the towel onto the laundry basket beside us.

"So," I whispered, my eyes widening "I'm _spending the night_ at Jake's!"

"And.. you're worried about what's gunna happen?" she whispered, glancing back quickly over her shoulder.

"Exactly" I sighed, looking down again.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do" she smiled, laying her hand on my shoulder.

"But what if he expects-"

"Screw what he expects!" she laughed "You know Jake, he's not like that - he wouldn't make you do anything _you_ didn't wanna do"

"You really think so?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Oh, I know so," she grinned "You're one of the most important things in Jake's life, he's _finally_ got his chance with you - even he's not dumb enough to screw that up now"

"Thank you Leah" I smiled.

"Bells?" Jake called, popping his head around the door "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I smiled, looking at Leah then back at him "I'm ready"

"I'll get your bag" Leah winked at me, turning into Emily and Sam's bedroom.

"Thank you for tonight, Em," I smiled, crossing the room to hug her "It's been so great"

"Oh, it's no problem Bella" she smiled her sweet smile "You know you're always more than welcome here"

I moved back as Jake swept her up in a hug.

"You take this," she turned, holding out a plate "home for Billy"

"I will, thanks Em" Jake leaned down and kissed her good cheek.

"You want some for Charlie?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Oh, uh, no thanks Em," I stuttered nervously "I'm staying at Jake's tonight so I won't see him.."

"Oh," Emily smiled, "Well you two have a good night then"

"G'night B," Leah smiled, pulling me into a tight hug, then whispered "Don't worry"

"Night Leah" I smiled, hugging her back.

"G'night Jake" she hugged him, dropping the strap of my bag in his open palm.

"Drive carefully Jacob," I heard Emily call as I was buckling myself in.  
Leah and Emily stood in the doorway of the house, arms linked, smiling at us.

"I always do" Jake called back, slamming the trunk, causing the Rabbit to rock slightly.

Jake got in, started up the engine and began backing out of the driveway. I rolled my window down, leaned out and waved at the girls.

"I can drive you back to Forks if you-"

"Jake, stop," I smiled at him, rolling my window back up "I'm staying with you tonight"

"Really?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"Really" I smiled.

I took one last look at the house, Leah whispered something to Emily who turned, grinning and giving us an excited little wave as we drove off.

--

When we pulled up in front of Jake's, he killed the engine.  
The house was in complete darkness. _Billy must be in bed already_.

"Are you sure you wanna stay, Bells?" Jake asked, turning in his seat to face me.

"I'm positive" I smiled at him.

"I'll get your bag then" he suddenly grinned, opening his door and disappearing around to the trunk in a flash.

I carefully lifted Billy's plate from the backseat, balancing it as I opened my door and slid out of my seat.

"Got it," Jake whispered, throwing his right arm around my shoulder "Let's get inside"

I reached up and slotted my fingers between Jake's, gripping hold of his hand, as we walked. I looked up at him and saw those big brown pools staring back at me with so much love.

"Dammit," I cursed as I stumbled, almost dropping Billy's plate.

"I think I'm gunna start calling you Bambi" Jake teased.

"Why?!" I hissed, righting myself.

"You know why" he chuckled, looking at my feet "Gimme this

"Ohshutupjus'causeyou'resogoodwithyourfeet" I muttered, a laugh rumbled through Jake.

It seemed even darker inside the house. Jake grabbed my waist directing me to the kitchen, he took Billy's plate from me and set it on the counter. Without a word, he directed me down the hallway into his bedroom, closing the door behind us and flicking the light on.  
I picked my way across his messy bedroom floor to the bed and plopped down on it. Jake dropped my bag on the floor, but hung around the doorway. He smiled at me but it wasn't _his_ smile. _He's nervous too_.  
I smiled back - revelling in the knowledge that sometimes, just sometimes Jacob Black got nervous too - patting the bed beside me.

"Jake," I sighed, once he was sitting "I'm nervous" _Well done, Captain Obvious_.

"Nervous? About what?" he asked, a tiny glint twinkling in his eyes.

"Nervous about.." I replied, gesturing to the space between us "This.."

"..You're having second thoughts," he sighed, looking away from me "I knew this would happen"

"What? Oh God no, Jake, no" I panicked "That's not what I meant"

He eyed me warily, obviously waiting for me to continue.

"I just meant.. well, I'm not exactly _experienced_ so.." I mumbled, a flush starting to creep over my cheeks.

"And you think I am?" he frowned.

"Well, I mean.. yeah, of course" I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"What'd you mean of course, Bells?" he asked, putting his forefinger under my chin and titling my head up just a little.

"Well.. you and Cheyenne-"

"Cheyenne? Wait, you think me and Cheyenne.. " he laughed, causing me to stare wide-eyed at him.

"Well, duh" I mumbled bluntly.

"Really?" he said, looking at like I'd just escaped from some asylum.

"Yes _really_" I snapped, my eyebrows pinching together "So you didn't sleep with her?"

"No"

"But you said she meant nothing"

"Yeah, the kiss - _that_ meant nothing to me" he smiled.

"Well, it didn't look like nothing" I muttered, crossing my arms and looking away from him.

"Give a guy a break, Bells," he sighed "I thought I'd lost you to Edward.. forever, I needed something, _anything_, to take my mind off you, I thought maybe if I could then _maybe_ I wouldn't drive myself completely crazy knowing that I'd lost you to leech boy"

"..Really?" I said, turning back to face him.

"Really" he nodded once, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, Jake" I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around him, burying my face in the nape of his neck.

"I love you Bella," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me "Nothing in this whole world hurt me more than thinking I'd have to live my life without you"

"I'm sorry Jake" I whispered back, tears beginning to pool in my eyes.

"Hey," he soothed, rubbing his thumb in circles on my back "It's not your fault Bella, at least you're here with me now.. for however long you want to be"

The way he said that last part - as if he expected me to just up and leave him - hurt me. I realised then the pain I must have caused him, constantly leaving him for Edward - running between the two like it was no big deal.  
Suddenly I was pulling Jake's face to mine, pressing my lips against his urgently - like I had to make it count.  
I must have taken him by surprise because for a moment, he didn't respond but then he was kissing me back with the same urgency. _Like he has to make this count_.

I pulled Jake down with me as I lay back. My hands roaming his burning chest, his muscles seemed to twitch under my touch. I slid my hands down his perfect abs, tugging at his zipper, causing him to freeze - panting - staring down at me with a half-confused, half-lustful look.

"B-Bella?" he questioned.

"Jake, please" I whispered, tugging at his jeans again.

"No, B, wait" he said, sitting back on his heels "Are you _sure_?"

I stared up at him, the confusion evident on my face, not answering. _Is he really asking me this _now?

He sighed and sat back on his heels "I knew it" he whispered.

"What? You knew what?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.

"I knew you'd have second thoughts," he sighed "I don't wanna be some regret to you Bella"

"..A regret?" I repeated, my eyebrows pinching together again "Why would you be a regret, Jake?"

"Isn't that kinda obvious?" he muttered, looking away from me.

"No it's not obvious at all" I hissed, staring at the side of his head.

"I don't want you to regret me.. I don't want you to regret _us_ Bella," he sighed, staring across the room "I couldn't handle it"

"Jake," I sighed, pushing myself up to lean on my hands "Look at me.. please?"

He continued to stare across the room and, for a second, I thought he hadn't heard me. _Of course he did_, _wolfy hearing remember_.  
He slowly turned his head towards me, dragging his eyes over my face. _Full of pain_.

"What do I have to do Bella?" he sighed, his face softening slightly.

"Nothing Jake, you don't have to _do_ anything.." I smiled at him, hoping to reassure him. He turned his face away, chuckling silently. _Ouch_!_ Rejection hurts like a bitch_.  
Suddenly he launched himself forward at me, his massive hands either side of my head on his pillow.

"Is this what you want Bella?" he hissed, staring down at me.  
I was dumbstruck. I'd never seen Jake behave like this. _Dammmmn_.

"Do I have to be this.. monster to keep you interested in me?" he hissed again, his perfect lips pulling back as he bared his teeth. He bent his head over my neck, his hot breath causing my skin to erupt with goosebumps.

"Jake.. I.. What're you doing?" I panted. He ignored me.

"Jake?" I tried again. Still ignoring me. I knew his lips were inches away from my neck. The sensation was clouding my brain. _Oh_,_ Jesus_.

"Tell me what you want Bella" he commanded, his voice barely more than a whisper. He pressed his searing lips against my skin. _Oh sweet Jesus_.

"I.. I want you" I muttered, craning my head back, hoping he'd kiss me again.

"Now?" he muttered into my skin, laying a trail of kisses along my jaw line.

"Oh my.. yes" I mumbled, my right hand sliding up the back of his neck, cupping the back of his head.  
He pulled back, staring down at me; his eyes so full of lust now.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I just nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I need to hear you say the words Bella" he whispered, leaning down to skim his teeth along my neck.

"I'm.. I'm positive Jake," I whispered back, closing my eyes "I need _you_ now, I need this.. I _want_ you" I felt him grin against my neck. _Jerk_.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, his husky voice so low it sent shivers down my spine. _Oh_. _My_. _God_.

"Yes" I whispered, my breath hitching in my throat.  
A growl rumbled low in Jake's chest as he pulled back to study me.

"Is this expensive?" he asked, his hand toying with the hem of my tank top. _I'm laying here, about ready to explode and you're asking me how expensive my shirt is_?

"..No.." I said, raising my eyebrows.

Faster than I could have ever imagined, Jake ripped the shirt from my body and tossed what remained of it over his shoulder. He grinned at me and bent his head to kiss my tummy, just above my belly button.

"Now.." he muttered, hooking his hands in the belt loops of my shorts, grinning up at me. I fumbled to unzip them quickly, as he tugged them down my thighs. _I don't have a clue what's going on with him right now but dammit to hell if he's not sexy as a motherfucker_!  
Jake's left hand slid down between us. His knuckles brushed against my tummy, setting my skin on fire. Grinning down at me, he unbuckled his belt as I helped him wriggle out of his jeans. I stared up at him, breathing in his scent.  
His hands slid down my sides, coming to rest on the waistband of my panties. My breath hitched in my throat as he pushed himself against my thigh, leaning down to kiss me.

"Oh God, Jake" I groaned, my hands sliding down his body; tugging at his waistband.  
He inhaled slightly and grinned at me. I blushed slightly because I knew _exactly_ what he could smell.

"I.. I.. Fuck it," I said, smiling at him "I need you, like, _now_"

"I need you, like, yesterday" he smirked, pulling my panties down my thighs before I even had time to blink. I grinned up at him and yanked his boxers down as far as I could, before he shook them off.

"Scoot down a little" he said, his hands sliding up to hold my hips as I scooted down the bed. I sucked my breath back in when I felt the warmth of his member brush my core. He smirked a little then leaned down to kiss me; one of the softest kisses I've ever experienced.

"I love you B," he whispered, his eyes glistening a little. _Oh Jake_.

"I love you too, Jake" I whispered back.

With one final chaste kiss, he began to push himself into me - it felt like I was being torn inside out. _OHMYGOD_!  
I grabbed hold of the bedsheets and tensed, gritting my teeth.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry," he whispered against my lips.

"Mm" I whimpered, unable to actually form words.

"It's almost over, I'm sorry" he repeated, his thumbs stroking my hipbones soothingly.

My legs started to shake a little and suddenly the pain began to subside. In it's place was the most wonderful feeling ever. _Like having a thousand tiny butterflies in my tummy_. Jake began to build up a rhythm. _Like being drunk but fully conscious at the same time_.  
"Mm, Bells" he whispered into my neck, his lips pressing against my skin. _Oh holy shit_.

--

I lay on the bed, staring lazily up at the ceiling. I was completely out of breath, yet the most comfortable I'd ever felt. _Like it's the most natural thing in the whole world_. I smiled and turned  
my head towards Jake. He was snoring slightly, a dopey smile on his face. _Because it is_.

****

well, as always, i'm begging you guys to let me know what you think - your reviews keep me smiling. :] xx


	10. Chapter Nine

**Finally, the long awaited chapter nine - why is it sometimes accepts my documents then other times it doesn't? strange, me thinks.  
Okay, a few little warnings about this chapter; it's kind of a filler so don't expect anything epic to happen. Next; Edward does something to Bella, well, he doesn't actually do it but it's implied that he might try it [ even I don't hate him enough to make him that evil ] anyways a little OOC but bear with me, please. :] xx **

**Bella's POV**.

_I'm standing on the beach, holding Jake's hand_. _We're looking out at the water_. _I'm talking to him but I know he's not paying attention_. _He starts pulling his hand away from mine_, _I'm trying to grab him but he won't let me_. _He won't look at me_, _he's looking over my shoulder_. _I follow his gaze and I see _her. _She's standing with Angela and Emily_. _Jake brushes past me and starts making his way towards them_. _I panic and rush after him_, _stumbling and falling to my knees_. _I start calling his name frantically_,_ begging him to stop_.

I'm dreaming. I _have_ to be dreaming. I _know_ I'm dreaming, so why am I freaking out? Snap out of it, Bella!

_Emily tells me that I have to let him go_, _that he's not _my_ destiny_. _I tell her that I can't_, _I _need _him_. _I beg her_. _Angela steps forward just as Jake and Cheyenne link hands_. _She tells me that it's my fault_, _that I shouldn't have kept him waiting for so long_. _I begin sobbing _-_ balling my fists and banging them against the sand _- _begging Jake to look at me_, _begging him not to leave me_. _I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I look up_, _it's Leah_. _She's with Embry and Seth_. _Embry puts his hand on my other shoulder_. _They both start apologizing_, _telling me that it's not my fault_. _I begin pleading with them_, _begging them to help me_, _begging Leah to make this stop_. _She gives me the most sympathetic look I've ever seen and tells me that she can't_, _that there's nothing she can do_. _She points over her shoulder and tells me that I have to accept it_. _I see the Cullens over her shoulder_. _Edward's standing there_, _his arms open_, _waiting for me_.

Wake up Bella, wake up _NOW_!

I forced my eyes open, panting. It was just beginning to get light - the early-morning sunlight was filtering down through the trees that surrounded Jake's window - casting a strange light over everything. My eyes closed, reaching my hand out to seek Jake's warmth. _Nothing_.

My eyes snapped open, my head turning to the empty bed beside me.

"Jake?" I croaked, my eyes beginning to water a little "Ja-"

The bedroom door flew open, Jake kneeling before me before even had time to finish calling for him.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, his thumbs wiping the tears from my face "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I thought you'd left me.. like him" I sobbed, letting my head fall on his shoulder.

"Oh, sweetheart," he whispered, bringing his hand up to stroke my hair.

"Please," I whispered against his neck "Please don't leave me Jake"

"Never, B, never - I promise you" he whispered, kissing my forehead.

--

"Where did you go?" I asked, pulling my hair up into a ponytail and leaning against Jake again.

"When?" he said, leaning his head against mine.

"This morning" I yawned, curling up against him.

"I heard Dad waking up, I kinda figured finding us in bed together wouldn't be the best way to find out about us" he chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulders "I snuck out here, made it look like I'd been here all night"

"Good thinking, Batman" I giggled, kissing his shoulder.

"I know," he grinned, batting his eyelashes at me "I'm a genius"

"Oh, and so modest too" I rolled my eyes, smiling up at him.

"Oh of course," he grinned, winking at me "I'm jus' the perfect package y'know"

Billy rolled into the living room, grinning. _Is Jake gunna look like Billy when we're older_? _Whoa_, _where the hell did that come from_?

"Well, if this isn't a sight for sore eyes" he said, the edge of his lips curling into that signature smile.

--

"Are you sure you have to go?" Jake whined, holding onto my waist as we walked out to his car.

"Jaaaake," I chuckled, pretending to wriggle away from him "I'm only gunna be gone for a couple hours - you won't even know I'm gone"

"Promise?" he pouted, giving me his puppy-dog eyes.

"I promise" I smiled. _Like I'm ever gunna be able to leave you for long again_.

--

"Home sweet home" I said to myself, dropping my bag at the foot of the staircase with a smile.

"Dad?" I called out, heading upstairs. _No cruiser_ _means_ _no Charlie_, _duh_.

I headed straight for the bathroom and stripped, throwing my clothes into the laundry basket. I reached over and turned on the hot water faucet, slipping into the shower and letting the water run over me.  
I smiled when I realised that even under the hottest water, I was still cold when Jake wasn't around. _Cause he's my sunshine_. I grinned to myself.

I slid a large, fluffy towel around me, securing it tightly. I turned off the shower and opened the bathroom door. I padded into my bedroom, nudging the door closed behind me with my foot. _Wait_, _Bella_, _stop_. _Something's not right here_. I immediately turned on my heel, gasping.

"Get out," I all but growled at the shadowy figure behind my door "Now!"

I launched myself forward, grabbing hold of my door handle and yanking it open.

"I'm not gunna say it again Edward" I said, gritting my teeth.

"I'm only here to talk, love"

"Don't call me love, I'm not _your_ love" I snorted, folding my arms across my chest in an attempt to look more threatening. _It always works for Jake_.

"Ah, yes, you're with our local 'protecter' now aren't you?" he sighed, rubbing his index finger over his brow "Our dear friend, Jacob Bla-"

Suddenly his demeanour changed - his whole body stiffening, his eyes staring directly at me; looking me up and down slowly - and for the first time since I'd known him; I was genuinely scared of the way he was looking at me. _I can't breathe_.

"You.. and that.. that.." he stuttered, closing his eyes as if he was in pain "You gave up your virtue for a _mutt_?"

It dawned on me. _He can see what Jake's thinking_. The tightness in my chest eased slightly. _Jake's nearby_. I let go of a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Let's get a few things straight, huh, Edward," I said, a new sense of loyalty for Jake flowing through me "First, Jake is not a mutt - he is _my _boyfriend - if you _ever_ call him a mutt again, I'll rip your head off and barbeque you myself, you got that?" He simply nodded.

"Second, what me and Jake do is none of _your _business but as a matter of fact, yes, I did have sex with him"

"I thought you wanted to wait" he sighed, looking anywhere but at me.

"No, you wanted to wait - that way you'd have full control - as always, Edward"

He didn't reply. He just looked at me in the same way as before. Something flickering in his eyes. _Rage_? Before I had time to answer my own question he was in front of me, one knee between my thighs, pinning me to the wall; ensuring that if I dared to move the towel stayed with him.

"Get the hell away from me, Edward" I deadpanned, my fear vanishing "Or so help me, I'll scream blue murder - I'll have the whole Forks police team here before you can even finish _that_ thought"

He stared at me defiantly, as if testing me.  
He was so busy trying to win his little staring contest, he didn't hear who was coming. He didn't hear the tyres on the asphalt outside. He didn't hear the footsteps on the porch. He didn't hear the door opening or the gun-belt being dropped on the table by the door. _But I did_.

"Bella, honey?" _My father_, _the man with the world's best timing_.

"I'm up here Dad," I grinned at Edward's bunny-in-the-headlights face "I'll be down in a minute"

Edward retreated quickly to my window. _I'm nailing it shut when he leaves_.

"Oh, by the way, Edward?" I whispered as he manoeuvred onto my window ledge, glancing back at me over his shoulder.

"That little stunt right there?" I said, pointing to the empty space he was occupying only seconds ago "You're gunna regret that, for the rest of your days, I promise you"

If it was possible that the colour could drain from Edward Cullen's face, then it did. He nodded abruptly and dropped from my view. I almost ran to my window, slamming it shut. _Oh God_, _how am I gunna tell Jake_? I groaned inwardly.

--

"Someone seems awful chirpy today" Charlie said, trying his best to be nonchalant, and failing.

"Huh," I smiled, plopping a new batch of pancakes onto his plate "Guess that's what having the best boyfriend in the whole wide world does to a girl"

_He _almost _spat out his coffee_. I smiled, turning to get myself the syrup bottle from the counter.

"So he's your boyfriend now?" Charlie asked, not even attempting to hide his smile. _He looks handsome when he smiles. He should smile more often_.

"Yup," I said, cramming a rather large piece of pancake into my mouth "As of last night"

"Oh," he smiled, tucking into his own pancakes.

"About damn time, if you ask me" he sniffed, pretending to busy himself with an article in his newspaper. I couldn't hold the laughter in. _I agree_.

"Just.. you know.. be careful with.. things" he added quietly. I immediately turned seven shades of pink, praying for the ground to open up and swallow me.

"Dad, no, not _this _talk - never _this_ talk, please," I laughed nervously, noting the serious look on his face. _Did Billy hear us last night_? _Do they both know already_?

"I promise, Dad - _when _the time comes - we'll be careful" _I'm only lying to spare his feelings_. _And to stop him putting several bullets in Jake's ass_.

* * *

**I'm thinking that Edward was waaaay creepy here and, I can promise, that is the creepiest he'll ever be in my stories - I didn't even like writing that part about him but it's a valuble part of my story, so y'know. Anyways, what did you guys think? You know the drill by now. ;] xx**


	11. Chapter Ten

**hey everyone, happy holidays & happy new year. :]  
i feel like i've been neglecting this story a little recently but you see, my muse kinda ran off & left me with no inspiration for this story so i started another - then one of my best friends asked me to write a kinda short story about that whole creepy edward in the bedroom with bella thing - so anways, i'm sorry for neglecting you all but i'm back with the longest chapter to date - i hope you all enjoy it. :]  
before i let you all wander off into jake & bella land, i have something i need to address; i got an email from a reader who claimed that, by posting the scary bedroom scene, i was 'glorifying & justifying the rape & / or abuse of young teenage girls' & that i didn't 'post suitable warning beforehand' so let me set the record straight right now, i totally & utterly abhor any 'man' who feels that they have the right to hit / abuse or take advantage of a female of any age & i did mention in my author's note that edward was gunna do something bad, so if i offended anyone else, i'm whole-heartedly sorry. the only warning i have for this chapter is a few swear words.**

**  
Edward's POV**.  
_  
What are you doing_? _You could have caused her actual bodily harm_! _Why would you even think of doing such things to her_?

"Imbecile." I muttered coldly to myself.

I leaned back against a tree, staring up at her window. _You are taking your life in your own hands_, _punishing yourself unnecessarily _- _why do you feel the need to wait here_, _wait for him to come to her_?  
I exhaled slowly, watching the shadow moving against her bedroom wall. _She's alone_. I straightened slightly. _You could explain yourself now_, _explain why you felt the need to behave in such a terrible way_. The rustling behind made me sigh. _Of course she'd come now_.

"Alice," I sighed, my gaze never leaving Bella's window "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Edward." she said, staring up at the sky.

"I.. I have to explain myself to her." I offered, refusing to at her. _Coward_.

"She won't listen," she stated, glancing at me "You went too far, Edward, you did something that you can never take back."

"I know," I sighed, running a hand through my hair "But I need her to know that being with Jacob is too dangerous, far more dangerous than being with me."

"Do you not remember what happened on her birthday?" she groaned, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms "Jacob makes her happy, Edward, he's _good_ for her."

"He is _not_ good for her, Alice, you know that as well as I do." I sighed. _You're fighting a losing battle_.

"He _is_ - you have to see that - she can be herself around him, she has a normal life when she's with him, Edward, she _deserves_ a normal life."

"She deserves to be with someone who loves her." I snapped, turning to stare at her. She ignored me, looking up at Bella's window with a knowing smile. _She looks beautiful_, _as always_. Alice's thoughts screamed at me and I silently cursed her for torturing me.

"You have to let her go, Edward." she muttered, her thoughts distracting her.

"I can't." I whispered, wishing I didn't sound quite so pathetic.

"You have no choice, she's chosen Jacob and when she tells him what you.. tried to do?" she said, shaking her head and looking at the ground "Well, _you_ had better hope she has a good grip on him and that temper of his." Taking one last look at Bella's window, she turned on her heels and began to walk away.

"Alice?" I called.

"Yes?" she sighed wearily.. _She already knows what I'm going to ask_.

"Did you.. when she.." I sighed, fighting with myself "Did you see it?"

"Yes," she said, her nose wrinkling slightly "Thankfully only.. some of it."

"I see."

"But no," she called over her shoulder, walking deeper into the forest "I won't tell you about it and I won't think about it - it's _their_ semi-private moment."  
I had to smile, even if in frustration. _Typical_. I took one last long look at Bella's window hoping she'd come into view but she didn't and, with a defeated sigh, I followed Alice home.

--

**Bella's POV.**

I had to distract myself so I flopped down on my bed, trying to remember every little detail from last night. That hungry look in Jake's eyes. How I couldn't stop touching him, like I physically _needed_ to touch him. _Jake's scent_. The hot, open-mouthed kisses he placed along my jaw line and down my neck, that made my knees tremble around him. How our bodies seemed to just fit together perfectly. _Jake's hands_. The way Jake whispered "I love you" against my neck. How we laughed when I banged my forehead against Jake's nose, trying to get a look at what his hand was doing between my thighs; what _exactly_ was making me feel like he'd lit a fire in the bottom my tummy. _That perfectly formed muscle between Jake's neck and shoulder_, _what did he call it_? _the trapezius muscle_. How I had to remind myself that you couldn't actually drown in someone's eyes. _Except Jake's_. The way Jake pushed in so deep it _almost _hurt - _I admit_, _I whimpered_ - but it felt so amazing at the same time. _I like pain_? _I'm officially a sadomasochist. _How Jake hissed when I dragged my tiny nails down his back. The way I blushed later when I remembered some of the things I'd said to him, things I didn't even think I was capable of thinking nevermind saying. How nothing in the world seemed to matter more than me and Jake. The way I grabbed his hand and squeezed - until I thought I was gunna hurt him - as I came. How Jake kissed me - one of those lip-bruising, toe-curling, breath-taking kisses - when he came. How Jake kissed his way down my body as he pulled out. _Jake's lips_. The way we lay in the darkness - holding hands, listening to each other breathing. How Jake snores when he sleeps. The way I whispered to Jake as we sat together on the couch in the morning, prodding his trapezius muscle and asking what it was called causing him to grin and flex it.

_The phone's ringing_. I sighed in frustration and hauled myself up off the bed.

I paused at the top of the stairs as Charlie grunted into the phone.

"Hello, Swann residence?" his gruff, just-been-woken-up-so-this-better-be-good voice carried up to me. _Oooh someone's in trouble_.

"No, I wasn't sleeping.. shut up, I'm not an old man.. you're an old man, oh yes you are.." _Billy Black_. I chuckled to myself. _They're like an old married couple_. "Tonight? No, we don't have any plans.. a barbeque? Sure, that'd be great.. alright, we'll see you then.. huh? Bells? Yeah, she's good, better than good actually.. uh-huh.. oh, I hope so too.. she's coming down now, yeah alright, I'll see you later Billy."

I crossed the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the bottle of orange juice before I spoke.

"So," I smiled, pouring my drink into a glass "A barbeque, huh?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, sitting down at the table with a smile "You haven't made plans already, have you?"

"Nope, Billy just made my plans for me." we chuckled.

Two and half hours - four outfit changes, a broken eyeliner and plenty of frustration over my hairstyle - later, I was ready.

I stared at myself in the mirror; a simple white camisole, my cut-off shorts, white and silver flip-flops and a clutch. _Pretty damn good_, _if I do say so myself_. I'd given up on my hair a long time ago, so it just hung in tussled ringlets. _Stupid won't-stay-in-the-right-place hair_. I glared at it then laughed at myself.

--

"Dad!" I called upstairs again, tapping my foot impatiently "We're gunna be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered, buttoning the last few buttons on his shirt as he walked downstairs "Jeez, you'd think there was someone _real_ special you had to see tonight Bells."

"Funny, Dad, real funny" I rolled my eyes, grinning at him.

"Alright, alright," he said, picking up his keys and wallet "You ready to go?"

I held my bag up and nodded my head towards the open front door. "Some of us have been ready for a _long_ time."

"Well, you know, _some_ of us take a little longer to look like this" he chuckled, motioning to himself "The famous lady's man look."

"Oh my god," I laughed, pointing out into the street "Out. Now. _Please_."

--

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Charlie asked, peering at me whilst trying to keep him attention on the road.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine Dad" I lied, shifiting in my seat "Just a little.. nervous, I guess" _Liar, liar pants on fire_.

"Nervous? About what?" he chuckled, glancing over at me again.

"Well, you know, it's the first time me and Jake are gunna be seen.. together." I said, shrugging and staring at my shorts like they were interesting.

"You two have been seen together a million times before Bella," he smiled "Tonight's no different from any of those times."

"I know, it's just.. we're going public tonight, I guess I'm just worried about the reactions we're gunna get." I said, only half lying this time.

I wasn't worried about what people thought of me and Jake at all. _If they don't like it then they don't have to be around us_. The only thing I was worried about was having to tell Jake what had happened today. _I don't think even think Edward would've actually gone through with _that_.. do I_? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and stared out of the window. _Almost home_. I smiled.  
I felt Charlie glance at me as he eased the cruiser to a stop outside Billy's house. He killed the engine and turned to me, hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, Bells." he mumbled, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I grinned, unbuckling my seatbelt and stretching over to hug him "Thank you Dad."

--

"Charlie, Bella," I heard Billy call, wheeling himself out of the kitchen "I thought for a second that you two weren't gunna show."

"Oh, you can blame _him_ for that," I smiled at Billy, gently nudging Charlie in the ribs with my elbow "Apparently it takes a long time to achieve this 'ladies man' look."

"Is that right?" Billy chuckled, turning and wheeling himself outside "Well come on, _ladies man_, you're missing the party."

I turned to follow him and Charlie who were already bickering like a little old married couple, when I felt Jake's warmth behind me.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around me "I missed you."

"I missed you more." I grinned, turning to kiss him.

"Oh, really?" he grinned, winking at me "I'm gunna show you that I missed you ten times more.. later."

"Jake!" I laughed, slapping his arm in mock-outrage.  
He grinned at me, planted a chaste kiss on my lips and grabbed my hand, pulling me out into the backyard.

--

"Bella!" I heard Leah call, beckoning me over to her chair.

"Hey," I grinned, sitting in the chair opposite her "How are you?"

"Nevermind that," she laughed, lowering her voice slightly "How are _you_?"

"I'm.. amazing actually, last night was the best," I said, grinning at her "But, uh.."

"But, uh, what?"

"Well, I have to tell Jake something, I don't really _want_ to but I have to," I sighed, shrugging "I'm just scared of what he's gunna do when he knows.."

"You're not.. y'know, are you?" Leah asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What? Oh God, no, not that." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Then what is it Bella?" Leah asked, leaning in towards with concern.

"I.. well, you see.." I stuttered then sighed, holding my wrist out.  
Leah just stared at it for a few seconds before reaching out to skim her fingertips over my slightly-less-bruised-but-still-too-purple-for-my-liking skin.

"Edward did this," she said, glancing up at me then back down at my wrist "He hurt you." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"That's kinda what I have to tell Jake," I sighed, running my own fingers over my wrist in a massaging motion "But it's not the _only_ thing.."

"There's **more** than this?" she said, her voice raising a little too much.

"Shh!" I hissed, looking around nervously "Yes, there's more and it's much worse than just some bruise on my wrist."

"What.. what did he do?" Leah whispered back, her eyes widening.

"He didn't actually _do _anything but he.. tried," I shrugged, shuddering as I was forced to remember how cold his skin felt.

"He didn't!" she hissed, starting to tremble slightly.

"Leah, calm down, _please_," I whispered, grabbing her hands. We looked around quickly, hoping none of the pack were within ear-shot. _You're still forgetting about that super-wolfy-hearing_, _aren't you Bella_. Our eyes fell on Sam, standing a few feet away. He was staring, wide-eyed, at me and I just knew that he knew something. _Oh shit_. Leah raised her hand, beckoning him over and he jogged towards us.

"How much did you hear?" Leah asked, trying to control her trembling.

"Every word." he deadpanned, still staring at me like I'd suddenly sprouted another head.

"You have to tell Jake now, Bella," Leah sighed, looking at me "At least, with Billy and Charlie here, he can't go crazy and hunt Edward down."  
I sighed, nodding my head but glaring down at my wrist.

"Come on," Sam said, nodding his head in Jake's direction "We'll come with you."

"Yeah," Leah said, trying her best to give me a reassuring smile "You're gunna need all the help you can get controlling that temper of his."

--

Jake was leant on the garage, talking to Seth. Leah held my hand while Sam trailed along behind us, looking sheepish. Seth looked up first, followed by Jake. My heart began to hammer in my chest when I saw his eyes dart between me and Leah, I watched his face fall and his demeanour change. _Oh Jesus_. He took four huge strides and met us halfway.

"B?" his husky voice sent chills down my spine and I had to force myself to concentrate "What's wrong?"

"Not here," Sam said, looking around quickly "Let's take a walk."  
I nodded and glanced up at Jake, reaching for his hand. He nodded sharply, reaching down for my hand without looking at me. He didn't look at me as we turned, heading for the beach either. He didn't look at me when Leah took my other hand, squeezing it tight in hers. _He didn't look at me at all_.

--

I stared down at the sand, taking deep breaths. Leah stood beside me, looking from Jake to Sam to me.

"Someone wanna tell me what this all about?" Jake finally said.

"Bella has something to tell you." Sam said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Then I can pretty much guess what she's gunna say already." he sneered, causing me to look up; straight into his eyes. _What the hell_?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest. _Now is definitely _not_ the time to be getting defensive Bella_.

"You know exactly what I mean." If I didn't know better, I'd swear Jake bared his teeth. I stared at him, trying to read that look in his eyes. _He thinks_..

"You think.. You honestly think - after last night -" I hissed, glaring at him "That I'd come here and tell you _that_?"

"Maybe," he shrugged, glaring right back at me "Wouldn't be the first time would it, _Bells_?"

"Fuck you, Jacob." I snapped before I turned away from him, stalking off down the beach; refusing to let him see me cry. I tried to pretend my heart didn't break just a little when he didn't chase after me. _But it did_. I stumbled around blindly, tears clouding my vision, for what seemed like forever. Finally, I sank down onto the sand, gasping for air.

"Bella." I heard her sigh. _Of course, she'd be the one to come to my rescue_.

"C'mere," she sighed, sinking down beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder "You know he didn't mean that, he's just scared that he's gunna lose you."

"How could he think that I'd do that to him?" I asked, glancing up at her "I mean, after last night, after _everything_.. how could he think I'd do just turn around and leave him now?"

"Simple," she shrugged, a smile playing on her lips "He's an idiot."

I laughed then, knowing that I sounded slightly hysterical but not actually caring. _Because Leah_, _of all people_,_ won't judge me_.

She smiled down at me. "You ready to go back?"

I sighed and glanced down the beach. I could just make out the figures of Sam, Jake, Embry and Seth. Sam, Embry and Seth sitting on a log staring up at Jake as he paced up and down, hands shoved deep into his pockets. I groaned inwardly. _The last thing I need is _more _of an audience_. Without a word, I nodded, wiping messily at my eyes and dusting myself off. Leah gave me a reassuring smile as I reached for her hand. I took one last steadying-breath and we made our way back to the boys.

--

**Jake's POV.**

"You're a fucking idiot." Leah huffed as we watched Bella stumble away from us. _From me_.

"Jacob, maybe you should go after her." Sam chimed in, cupping the back of his neck with one hand.

"What's the point?" I laughed bitterly, glancing in Bella's direction "I already know what she's gunna tell me." I could already see her telling me that loves me but that she's chosen him. _Again_.

"No, _Jacob_," Leah said, gritting her teeth "You have no fucking idea!"

I jumped up, opening my mouth to give her some smart-assed comeback as she turned, storming off after Bella. Words escaped me, my mouth hanging open, my eyes boring holes into her back. _What the hell is _her_ problem_? Sam sighed and sat down, staring up at me.

"Yo," Embry hollered, making his way towards us "Why are you down here? Party's up there, bro." He slapped my shoulder, grinning at me.

"Me and Bella," I sighed, glancing at him then down at the sand "We, uh, we had a fight."

"Already?!"

"Yes _already_." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, sinking down onto the log beside Sam and Seth.

"She's got something to tell me," I said, beginning to pace slightly "And I-"

"And he jumped to conclusions and upset her." Sam sighed, shaking his head. I paused, staring down at him. He was giving me _that_ look again.

"Wait.. do you, do you know what she's gunna say?" I asked, turning to face him properly. He wouldn't answer; looking away and refusing to make eye contact with me. _He knows_.

"_Sam_," I growled "What is it?"

He sighed, finally looking up at me then glancing over my shoulder. "She can tell you herself, she _has_ to."  
I turned slowly, watching her cling to Leah's hand like her life depended on it. _What the fuck is going on_?

--

**Bella's POV.**

My heart began to hammer against my ribcage as I watched Jake turn to face us, his face like thunder. _Oh shit_. I felt Leah squeeze my hand and I knew she could hear the jackhammer in my chest too.

"You'll be fine." she whispered as she gave my hand one final squeeze. She slid between me and Jake, taking her seat on the log beside Embry.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" he said through gritted teeth "If you're not here to break up with me then what's wrong?"

"Jake, I.. I'm sorry, okay, I.. there was nothing I could do to stop it, I mean, not that there was much to stop but-"

"Bella stop," Leah said, her voice quiet and calm; soothing "Just show him your wrist."

I looked at her as the boys looked at each other, she nodded quickly. I sighed and thrust my arm towards Jake, squeezing my eyes closed. _Like that's gunna help_, _you big coward_.  
My eyes popped open involuntarily when I felt Jake's fingers on my skin, dusting over the bruise. It seemed like time just stood still with Jake's fingers tracing over the bruise. Embry, Sam and Seth peered over his shoulder at my wrist, all mumbling and asking questions. _Except for Sam_. He already knew what had happened. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Alright enough," Leah finally spoke, holding a hand up to silence the rabble "There's more to this, I think maybe you'd all better sit down."

I watched as they all jostled for a space on the log with Seth ending up on the sand because, well, the size and age of the others won out. Leah draped her arm around my shoulder, giving me a quick squeeze before she sat down. I took a calming breath and turned to face Jake, who was staring at me so intently that I began to blush.

"Well, today - after I left here - I went home and I had a visitor, I think you already know who that was.." I looked at Jake, shaking my head slightly "I told him to leave but he didn't - not at first - he, he must've heard your thoughts because he knew.. about _us_," I raised my eyebrows and he nodded, "He started attacking you and I couldn't take it - I couldn't have him come into my house and say things like that, not about _you_ - so I started yelling at him, defending you," I glanced at him, seeing the quick smile on his face "Then he just looked at me and suddenly he's pinning me to wall, his knee right here," I paused, pointing between my closed thighs "I told him to get the hell away from but he just stared at me again.. luckily Charlie came home and he _had_ to leave but.." I trailed off, looking at the three stunned faces staring back at me. Sam and Leah were less shocked, but they were still trembling.

"He tried to.." Seth tried, swallowing that last part and grimacing like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'm not sure what he thought he was going to do." I sighed, shrugging once.

Embry was already up on his feet; pacing, yelling, cussing and promising a very slow, very painful death to Edward but it all sounded so far away when Jake jumped up, trembling almost uncontrollably but I could see that he was desperately clinging to that last part of himself.

"Where is he?" he growled, his beautiful brown eyes now almost black.

"I.. I think he went home," I mumbled quickly. _You have to try and calm him down_. I reminded myself, reaching out for his hand.

"Bella don't!" Sam and Embry called out in unison. I immediately pulled back my hand, mentally scolding myself for being so stupid.

"He's too close, Bella." Leah whispered, placing a careful hand on my shoulder as she fought to control her own trembling. Jake took off down the beach, heading for the forest. I began to panic, with visions of Jake hunting Edward down running through my mind, as we chased after him, finally catching up just inside the shade of the thick trees.

"Jacob," Sam tried, his voice calm and slow "Stop. We have to talk about this."

Jake spun around, glaring at him. "What is there to talk about?!"

"We have to talk about what he did and form a plan." Sam tried again. _Not really helping Sam_.

"Form a plan?" Jake deadpanned, staring at him like he was about to rip him in two "Fuck 'a plan' Sam. Did you not hear what he did to Bella? She's _my_ girlfriend and it's _my_ job to protect her!"

"She's part of **our** family Jacob," Sam warned, all signs of his calm voice now gone "So it's **our** job to protect her."

"Then let's do it," Embry chimed in, tossing his t-shirt on the ground "Let's go get him. Now."

"You're not helping Embry." Sam sighed. It was his turn to glare now.

"I don't care, Sam, you heard what he did to Bells - how would you react if someone did that to Em?" he shrugged, turning to glance at me "I'm with Jake on this one."

"Enough," I croaked, stepping towards Jake "Please don't do this." He stared at me for a moment, his eyes softening just a little, as he studied my face.

"Are you asking me not to do this because you still love him?" he sighed.

"No," I deadpanned, reaching out to touch his cheek with my hand "I'm asking you not to do this because I love _you_."I heard him exhale, felt the hot blast of air hit my face, before he stepped forward and pressed his lips to mine, his arms encircling me.

"I love you too, B," he whispered, arms still wrapped around me "That's why I have to do this, he _hurt_ you, he could've-"

"But he didn't," I reminded him "And he won't dare come near me again Jake, not now. So, please, just.. leave this alone, for me."  
He looked from me, to Sam; who nodded, to Embry; who shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, to Seth; who was still to stunned to even react, to Leah.

"This isn't about you settling a score Jake," she said, looking at me now "This is about Bella, if she wants you to leave it alone then you have to leave it alone."

"Why?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile because, for a moment, he sounded like a whiney little kid who didn't understand why he was being told off.

"Simple," Leah smiled, shrugging "Because you love her."

**let me know what you thought, pleaseeee? :] xx**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**wow! i can't believe the respone the last chapter got - thank you guys, your reviews make it all worth while. :]  
okay so, i'm not entirely happy about this chapter so the next chapter could go either way.. little cliffy for you all. ;]  
i'm still trying to reply to everyone's reviews so if i haven't replied to yours yet, i'm sorry & i'll be getting onto it right away. :]  
without much further ado.. chapter eleven.**

**  
Edward's POV.**

"Why would you do something like that to Bella?" Esme asked, staring at me as if I suddenly become some disgusting creature.

"I don't know." I replied, glaring at the floor. _Thank you _so_ much Alice_, _this is possibly one of the worst ideas you have ever had_.

"Wait." Alice gasped, her eyes clouding over slightly. My head snapped up as everyone turned to watch her, gripping onto Jasper's arm, staring out into the forest.

"Well, she's told him." she finally spoke, patting Jasper's forearm as she walked towards Esme, without so much as glancing at me. _Have I become invisible now_? She spun on her heel, leaning back against the wall and for one second I was absolutely sure she'd become a mind reader.

"I couldn't see everything, obviously being with Jacob still clouds my visions," she stated, sounding distinctly irked "But I saw enough."

"What are we dealing with Alice?" Esme asked, staring at me. I began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Jacob is, of course, baying for your blood," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest "Embry - yes, I think I remember Bella calling him that - is _more_ than willing to kill you too," she turned, holding up a hand to Jasper "Enough, Jas, _I_ won't lose my temper," he hesitated before nodding and she turned back to Esme "Sam and Bella have managed to calm them down enough now, but the pack have assembled and are heading this way."

"Do you think they're coming to fight?" Rosalie asked, sweeping over to the window to stare out. I watched her squint at her own reflection, glistening in the sun, searching the forest.

"No," she shook her head, glancing up at me "Lucky for you." _Idiot_. She mentally screamed at me. I rubbed a hand over my face, sighing. _This is my own personal brand of _nightmare.

"Lucky for _all_ of us." Esme stated calmly, walking towards the kitchen "Someone please get Carlisle and Emmett home now."

--

**Jake's POV.**

"Simple," Leah smiled, shrugging "Because you love her."

I glanced down at Bella, hands planted firmly on my chest, staring up at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine," I sighed, watching her face light up "I'll leave him alone."

"Thank you." she smiled, reaching up on her tiptoes to plant a row of kisses on my jaw.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled, trying to fight the smile that was tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Aw, man," Embry whined, snatching his t-shirt from the ground "I was looking forward to taking a piece outta _Dead_ward."

"Me too, bro." I grinned, winking at Bella.

"We still have to go and talk to him," Sam stated, returning to his former calm and quiet tone "He can't be allowed to think that what he did is going to go unnoticed _or_ unpunished."

"What, like, now?" Leah asked through gritted teeth, without turning to look at him.

"No time like the present." he shrugged, talking to the back of her head.

Leah hesitated, moving towards me and Bella. Her gaze flicked up to mine as she smiled down at Bella.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked. _She's actually genuinely concerned for Bella_.

"I think so," Bella whispered back, turning to glance at me before nodding confidently "Yeah, I'm okay, let's go."

_That's my girl_. I smiled to myself as she reached for my hand, confidently striding back out into the sunlight.

--

**Bella's POV.**

"Okay, so, lemme get this straight," Paul said, staring at Sam like he'd gone mad "_Jeepers Creepers_ tries it on with our girl here and we're, what, gunna put him on the naughty step?"

"Tell him he's been a bad, bad boy but not _do_ anything about it?" Quil asked, eyes blazing.

"No, of course, we're going to do something." Sam sighed, rolling his eyes "We're going to _talk_ to him, not everything has to be solved with your fists, you two."

"Cause he's _so_ gunna learn his lesson if we talk to him, huh Sam." Embry said, staring at him pointedly.

"Hey, this is what Bella wants, so just stop it okay." Leah sighed, breezing past the boys. _I wish I could walk like that_. I smiled.

"Sorry Bells." Embry said, looking a little sheepish.

"Yeah, sorry, Bella." Paul said, offering me a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine, guys, really," I smiled widely, turning to face them all "Thank you though."

"For what?" Paul called out over his shoulder.

"Well, for doing this, y'know, you didn't have to do anything.. but I'm grateful that you are." I smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Embry chuckled, slinging a heavy arm around my shoulders "You're one of us now Bella, if _anyone_ messes with you then they've gotta answer to us."

"Damn right," Quil grinned, glancing at me over his shoulder "You're a wolf girl now."

"Well in that case," I grinned at Embry then at Jake "_Awoooooooooooooo_!"

--

_It's funny_, I thought as we walked, _how nothing _- _even a situation like this - seems so bad when you're laughing and joking_. I noticed how the laughter died down and the jokes just didn't seem to flow so easily anymore. _The heat stifling our happy little atmosphere_. I noticed how the boys began flexing subconsciously. _Preparing themselves for a fight_. I noticed how Leah kept glancing back at me every time Sam tried to talk to her or even looked in her direction; her jaw tight like she was clenching her teeth really hard. _I can't imagine what she must feel_, _having to see him with Emily everyday_.

"Okay." Sam stated, moving in front of us before stopping, just as the Cullen's house came into view "Let's go in there and show a united front. The Cullen's have to know that what Edward did won't be tolerated ever again.. and remember, no fighting-"

"Unless they start it." Quil smirked, spinning around to face us before he laughed. I watched Sam glared at the back of his head, his jaw clenching now.

"Enough." he stated, hesitating before turning to Leah "I want you to stay with Bella."

She nodded, without looking at him, then turned to me with a smile.

"Guess I'm playing gooseberry today, huh." she whispered, winking at me.

--

**Edward's POV.**

"They're here." Alice perked up, moving over to grasp Jasper's hand "We may need you now, Jas."

"Just remember, they are our guests." Esme said, turning to face us before she walked outside. Carlisle held the door open and I watched as they filed out, waiting for our 'guests' on the porch.

"Edward," he said, beckoning me towards him "Let's go."

"I thought maybe it would be better if I waited in-"

"Outside. Now." he stated, gripping the doorjamb tightly "You caused this mess and you _will_ help us fix it."

I sighed, pushing myself off the table I was leaning against, and joined my family on the porch.

--

**Bella's POV.**

I grasped onto Leah's hand, mostly to keep from falling over, as the boys arranged themselves in front of us. I watched them carefully, chewing my bottom lip.

"What are you looking so worried about Bells?" Leah smiled down at me, head tilting to one side.

"Nothing." I lied, forcing a smile that I knew she could see right through. She gave me one of her 'don't-kid-a-kidder' looks but smiled. I took a deep breath and wished I was anywhere but here as we stepped out into the small clearing that surrounded the Cullen's house.

"Hello Sam." Carlisle spoke first, stepping forward and offering a small but sincere smile.

"Carlisle." Sam replied. I couldn't actually see the smile on his face but I assumed it was there. _Sam's too respectable to be mean to Carlisle_.

"I'm guessing you already know why we're here." Sam said, turning his head slightly in Edward's direction. Edward just stared at the ground, fidgeting a little.

"Yes, of course." Carlisle nodded slowly, taking a few steps towards me, causing Paul to growl a little.

"Knock it _off_." I heard Sam hiss at him. I smiled at Carlisle. _This isn't his fault_. I looked over his shoulder at Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. _This isn't their fault either_. My gaze rested on Edward, still staring at the ground like it held the all the answers. _Coward_.

"Perhaps we should discuss this now." Carlisle said, eyes darting over me. _Checking for any damage_.

"Yes," Esme nodded, motioning towards a large table, with just enough chairs for all of us, to the left of the porch "Please, everyone, take a seat."

"Thank you." Sam nodded quickly, turning slightly to survey the others. I had to admit that I was proud of them, not one of them - with the exception of Paul and his little outburst - had lost their temper. _Yet_.

--

"So, what you are proposing is a ban?" Carlisle asked, slowly tapping his chin with his index finger thoughtfully.

"Of sorts." Sam nodded, surveying the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle looked back at him with a small nod, silently offering him the chance to explain. Jake cleared his throat and everyone turned to him, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Basically, if Bella doesn't actually invite Edward inside, then he's banned from the house." Jake stated as I squeezed his hand under the table.

"But, that's not-" Edward tried, staring wide-eyed at Carlisle.

"I quite agree." Carlisle nodded, cutting him off completely. He glanced at Edward, patting his shoulder. "If she does not want you there anymore then you have no business being there, Edward."

"I am trying to-" Edward choked out, turning to face me for the first time.

"Don't say 'protect her' Edward." I hissed, glaring at him "Jus'.. don't." His mouth opened like he was going to say something - I glared at him, silently daring him to test my patience - but he snapped it closed instead.

"You have to let her go now Edward." Rosalie sighed, stroking her brother's hair with something akin to affection in her eyes.

"What if I don't want to let her go?" Edward asked with a voice so small and sad that it almost made me feel sorry for him. _Almost_.

"Tough." Jake muttered, tensing up beside me. I patted his thigh gently, lacing our fingers together again.

"You have no choice," Alice said, her voice soft and quiet - lacking its usual enthusiasm - watching me "Bella has made her choice Edward, you can't change someone else's destiny."

"But," Alice said, looking slightly sheepish "Does this ban include all of us.. or just Edward?"

Sam looked to me, then Jake and finally back at Alice. "Just Edward."

I smiled at her, a genuine smile that had her flashing that dazzling smile of hers in mere seconds. _Maybe_, _just maybe I'll be able to salvage my relationship with Alice after all of this is over_.

"So," Sam finally spoke, glancing between Esme and Carlisle "Do we have an agreement?"

Carlisle glanced at Edward then at Esme, who looked at me with a smile before nodded slowly.

"Yes." Edward sighed without looking up "We have an agreement."

--

"Thank you for your hospitality, Esme." Sam called as we prepared to go our separate ways.

"And thank you for being such pleasant guests." she called back with a smile, waving from the doorway of the house.

Alice loitered around the porch, waiting for Carlisle to leave us at the edge of the forest. I waved to her as we passed and I pretended not to see the look in her eyes when she saw my hand in Leah's. It made me feel guilty and I wasn't quite comfortable with being made to feel guilty for having another friend.

"Bella, please-" Edward mumbled and I felt Jake freeze, trembling already.

"Don't push me, dude." Jake warned, turning to glare over his shoulder.

"It's about to get ugly." I heard Quil hiss. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit_.

**you know the drill by now, right? ;] xx**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**have i ever told you how much i love you guys? you're all so amazing & your reviews always make me smile, i'm so glad you're all enjoying my story. :]  
this is just a little filler chapter because i hatehatehate keeping you guys waiting - i hope you all enjoy it anyways.. ;]**

Bella's POV.

"Don't push me, dude." Jake warned, turning to glare over his shoulder.

"It's about to get ugly." I heard Quil hiss. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit_.

"All I am asking for is five minutes, alone, with Bella," Edward said, turning to face me "That is the very _least _you owe me."

"She doesn't owe you a goddamn thing, you creep!" Leah hissed, dropping my hand as she began trembling.

"Oh, but I think you'll fi-"

"Shut up Edward," I yelled, balling my fists against my sides "Just _shut up_!"

He looked taken aback for a moment, but then, he smiled at me. _No_, _sneered_.

"Of course," Edward continued to speak as if Leah and I hadn't said a word "You'll have to send the _mutts_ home first."

I snapped my head in his direction, glaring at him for what seemed like the millionth time. _Where are the goddamn matches_?! _Someone start a bonfire already_, _I'ma burn him myself_!

He sauntered forward a few steps, hands stuffed into his pockets, then froze.

"Edward," Emmett announced his presence behind him, sounding wary "What're you doing?"

Edward didn't respond, didn't move, didn't blink. He just stared at me. _And_, _boy_, _do I know _that _stare_. Jake groaned like he was in pain, trembling so badly but still fighting to hold onto that little part of his human self-control. _Please hold on baby_.

"Fuck you Edward." I spat, turning back to Jake "Jake?". I took a step forward, my hand reaching for his arm. As my fingertips made contact with his skin, Edward hissed and leapt forward. There was a sudden ripping noise, almost loud enough to deafen me. _No_! I watched the last few shreds of, what used to be Jake's jeans, fluttering down around me. _No_. The mass of fur in front of me snarled, baring his teeth at Edward. _No_. I froze, Jake's fur tickling the palm of my hand. _No_.

_It's amazing how sometimes it seems like time is just standing still_. _Like you're frozen in a moment _- _usually a bad moment like this _- _watching the whole situation_, _that you have no control over_,_ unfold_. A chorus of ripping sounds followed, then a round of snarling and snapping. _It's amazing how fast a pack of werewolves can phase and surround you_, _protecting you_. The rest of the Cullens appeared behind Edward; hissing, glaring and trying to protect Edward. _It's amazing how much noise said werewolves and a family of vampires can make when they're warning each other off_.

Without warning, all hell broke loose. My brain barely had time to register Edward leaping forward and tackling Jake, my heart lurched in my chest. _NO_! The rest of the pack sprang forward, showing the Cullens who's boss. _They weren't warning each other off_, I glanced down at the shreds of clothes laying around me, _They were preparing for war_.

"Stop!" I yelled, barely audible above the battle "Stop it! _Stop_!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion as I watched Jake take a snap at Edward's arm, just as his fist connected with Jake's head, before Quil and Embry tackled him; teeth tearing into his marble-like skin. _Stop_. I watched Sam and Jared wrestle with Emmett, growling and hissing, as he fought to get to Edward. _Please_. I watched Leah tackle Alice, who was punching into Leah's side, snapping at her face as Seth held off Esme. _Please_. I watched Paul snarling and hissing at Carlisle. _Just_. I watched Brady attempt to hold Jasper at bay as Collin fought with Rosealie, teeth and claws tearing into the skin on her forearms. _Stop_.

It hit me as Rosalie slammed into Jake's side, causing him to whine in pain. _You have the power to stop this_. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. _Do it _now!

"**Kwop kilawtley**!"

No more snapping, no more snarling, no more hissing. Everything stopped like someone had just hit pause. I watched the faces peering back at me. _Bruised but not broken_. I let my eyes droop closed, taking another deep breath. _Bruised but not broken_.

"Wh.. what did you say?" _Jake_. My eyes snapped open again, drinking in welcoming sight of my slightly cut and bruised but, in the grand scheme of things, unharmed boyfriend.

"I said," I smiling at him "Kwop kilawtley, Jacob Black."

Jake grinned at me, holding his arms open. _There's my smile_. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, clinging to him. _Thank you God_, _thankyouthankyouthankyou_.

"Can you see how dangerous he is, now?" Edward spoke, limping towards me.

"What?!" I scoffed, fighting the urge to punch him "_You_ attacked him, Edward!"

"But I-" he tried, shuffling a little nervously.

"But nothing, Edward," I cut him off, sighing in frustration "_You_ attacked my boyfriend - the only dangerous person I can see here is you."

I turned to Jake, who was still looking decidedly hostile.

"We're done here." I smiled, holding out my hand for him. We followed the rest of the pack into the forest, without looking back.

"You belong with-" Edward tried again.

"I belong with Jake!" I yelled, breaking away from Jake to turn back.

"B, stop." Jake hissed, grabbing for me. I gave up trying to dodge his hands and he finally managed to wrap an arm around my waist, holding me steady. I couldn't decide who he was trying to protect; _Me or Edward_?

"What do you think this is, Edward, Romeo and Juliet? Or, maybe you think we're like Buffy and Angel? This isn't some kinda fairytale!" I hissed, sneering at him "This is real life, Edward. This is _my _life, Jake's life, and you're not part of that anymore."

I wriggled slightly, letting Jake know that it was okay to let me go now. His hand slide down to grab mine, squeezing it tightly. I smiled up at him and squeezed back.

"Bella, _please_." I heard Edward call.

"Stay away from me, Edward," I called back over my shoulder "If you can't accept Jake and the pack then we can't be friends." _Don't look back_.

I listened to Quil, Embry, Paul and Colin chuckling about the injuries they received and dealt out to the Cullens, in relative silence.

_Nothing serious_, I had to remind myself, finally breathing a sigh of relief.

--

"We're gunna go run off some of this, uh, steam," Jake smiled quickly, pressing his lips to my forehead "I'll be back soon, B."

"Love you." I smiled, sliding my feet out of my flipflops. By the time I'd bent down to scoop my shoes up, he was gone. _Yeah_, _love you too Bella_. I sighed.

--

I padded down to the water's edge, wading in up to my knees. _Ow_, _ow_, _OW_! I back-peddled out of the waves, trying to scratch at my shin but only managing to land, in a heap, on my butt. _Stupid razor_. I scowled at my shin, rubbing at it furiously.

"Real smooth, Bella." Leah chuckled, plonking herself down beside me.

"What can I say," I grinned "I have all the grace and balance of a new-born pony, with rollerblades, on ice." she snorted out a laugh, shaking her head with a smile.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked, glancing up at her "Shouldn't you be running some steam off too?"

"I came down here to think," she shrugged, staring off at the waves "I _should_ be out there with them but.. I just didn't feel like it."

We fell into a comfortable silence, watching the waves crashing against the sand.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked, leaning back to prop myself up on my elbows.

"My Dad." she sniffed, glancing at me before adding "Sam."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every minute of every day." she sighed. I nodded slowly, trying not to push her.

"Y'know, you're gunna think I'm going crazy," she laughed, it sounded too forced; _almost like she believed I really would believe she was crazy_. "But, the other day, I coulda swore I heard him calling me from the kitchen," she glanced at me, her eyes sparkling already "Yelling that little nickname only he ever called me."

"I don't think you're going crazy Leah," I said, shaking my head before smiling "Wait, you've got a nickname?"

She nodded with a smile and I turned to face her. She copied me, tucking her legs to the side.

"He used to call me Lee-lee." she whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her right ear "Dumb, right?"

"It's not dumb at all," I whispered back, smiling "Lee-lee."

She grinned at me. Not one of those mostly forced, tight-lipped smiles that she was used to dishing out to those around her. _A real grin_.

"Do you miss _him_?" I asked, finally biting the bullet.

"Uh," she looked at me like I'd gone crazy, raising an eyebrow "Didn't we just have this conversation, Bella?"

"Har-dee-har." I smiled, rolling my eyes at her "I meant Sam."

For a moment, I watched the panic filling her eyes.

"I miss him so much." she sighed, letting her shoulders droop "It's just not fair, Bella, he was mine first." _Oh_, _Leah_.

"I mean, of course, I love Emily and I'm glad that she's happy but.." she sighed, glancing up at me "_I _was happy too, y'know? I love, _loved_, him and he loved me," she wiped quickly at her face "But he meets Emily one time and, suddenly, I'm just forgotten like I never meant a goddamn thing to him."

"I'm so sorry, Leah." I soothed as she finally broke down, the tears coming faster than she could stop them.

"I know it wasn't his fault, it's this stupid imprinting thing.. but, I mean, if you really love someone.. wouldn't you fight against it?" she sobbed, shaking her head. _Oh_, _Leah_.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that if Sam could've done _anything_ to stop your heart from breaking," I said, patting her shoulder "He would've done it, he loves you, Leah - you can see it, in his eyes, every single time he looks at you."

"Really?" she sniffed, peering up at me.

"Really." I nodded, smiling at her.

We feel into another comfortable silence. _Will I feel like that_? I watched her staring out at the waves, a range of emotions flickering across her face. _Will I be able to let Jake go_?  
_  
No_. I decided as the boys - _our boys_ - emerged from the forest, smiling. _It'll kill me_.

**  
so, what did everyone think? review pleeeeeease. :] oh & let me jus' clear it up; in my mind, when jake said 'kwop kilawtley' to bella, he was saying 'i love you'. but let me jus' throw it open, what do you guys think he was saying? :-P xx **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**'ello my lovelies! [: i had this chapter all written on but, after all your reviews, i've changed my mind about what i want for our lovely couple so.. this is a little taster of what's to come.. i really hope you like it because it's been the hardest [short] chapter to write so far. **

**  
Jacob's POV.**

"We're gunna go run off some of this, uh, steam," I smiled, pressing my lips to her forehead "I'll be back soon, B."

"Love you." she smiled, slipping her feet out of her flipflops. _Tell her you love her too_. I took off running as she bent down to scoop them up. _Tell her you love her too_! I paused, just inside the forest, watching her stare after me. _Jackass_.

--

"_What_?" Sam scoffed, raising his eyebrows.

"Jus'.. tell me again." I hissed, watching Bella and Leah from the safety of the trees. I glanced back at him, waiting for his answer.

"I.. well, everything goes fuzzy and sorta zoned-out," he shrugged, glancing around "It makes it hard to focus on anything but that one person.."

"Is that what you think happened?" Brady asked. I sighed, nodding quickly.

"Oooh shit." _Gee thanks_,_ Quil_.

--

"And you haven't told her because.. why exactly?" Embry asked, staring up at me as I paced back and forth.

"Cause what if I'm wrong?" I asked, glanced at him "I mean, what if I tell her and it's not true or what if she changes her mind about McCreepy back there.. it'll destroy everything, dude."

"But.. you're still _pretty_ sure, right?" Jared chimed in, glancing at me then at Sam.

I hesitated for a second, before nodding.

"Then you gotta tell her, bro, she has to know." Quil sighed.

Everyone was looking at me, expecting answers. _Everyone_.._ except Paul_. I watched him stare at the ground, leaning against a tree furthest away from the rest of the pack. _What's__ the deal with_-

"C'mon," Sam said, breaking my chain of thought "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's go get some food."

He pushed himself up from the tree stump he was sitting on as Quil whizzed by him.

"Last one there gets dawn patrol!"

_Typical_. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella?" Leah whispered as the boys got closer "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." I grinned up at her, holding out my hand "Pinkie promise."

She looked at me for a moment then laughed, linking our pinkie-fingers together.

--

"Time to go Bella." Charlie called. I nodded quickly without looking at him.

"I'm gunna miss you tonight." I whispered, wrapping my arms around Jake's neck as I stared up at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What time does Charlie go to bed?" he whispered back, grinning down at me.

"Let's _go_ Bella." Charlie called. _My final warning_.

I glanced over my shoulder, at Charlie and Billy waiting by the cruiser, then back at Jake.

"Midnight, maybe eleven thirty." I whispered quickly, hugging him again.

"I'll be over after patrol." He winked, flashing me a devilish grin.

I grinned, turning on my heel, and headed for the car. Charlie was already inside, tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. I rolled my eyes, smiling at him as I pulled the door open.

"About time too." he grumbled, trying to hide his smile.

--

I curled up in bed, trying to focus on the book in front of me. I heard Charlie shut off the tv in the living room and head upstairs, muttering to himself when he hit the squeaky steps. I glanced at my clock; 11:48pm. _Three_, _two_, _one_.. I smiled to myself as he knocked quietly on my bedroom door.

"Bells?" he pushed the door open, peeking his head inside.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I think I'm gunna hit the hay now." he yawned, stretching his arms above his head "Don't stay up too late, huh?"

"I won't, Dad, I just wanna finish this, uh, chapter." I smiled, holding up the book. _I couldn't tell him the plot_ _or the characters if my life depended on it_.. _Hell_, _I don't know if this book even _has_ chapters_!

"Alright," He nodded, smiling at me "G'night sweetheart."

"Night Dad." I smiled back as he pulled the door closed. I tossed the book to the bottom of my bed, grinning as I lay back.

--

I turned, pulling my comforter tighter around my shoulders. I froze when I collided with something hard. Panic filled me for a second. _Oh shit_. I held my breath, listening intently. _What the hell am I even listening for_?!

"Breathe, Bella." Jake murmured sleepily, slinging his arm around my waist.

"_Jake_!" I hissed, swatting at his arm "You scared the crap outta me!"

"Well, who else did you think would be laying in bed beside you?" he chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know, a mass-murderer or.. _something_."

"Mmm yeah," He chuckled, burying his face into my pillow "I hear murderers jus' _love_ to snuggle before they kill people, B."

"Shut up." I huffed, pouting slightly "Wait.. did you just say 'snuggle'?"

"I meant it in the manliest way possible." he stated, peeking one eye open. I giggled, turning over to lay flat on my back. Jake's arm slid under my head, until his bicep was supporting my neck.

"How was patrol?" I whispered, squinting at him through the darkness.

"Uh, quiet, y'know." he shrugged, staring up at the ceiling. I copied him, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm scared Jake." I whispered, not daring to look at him, I felt his gaze on me but I still couldn't look at him "I've never been scared of someone before. Sometimes a little intimidated - but never scared - but you." I turned to him with my best attempt at 'everything's-alright' smile, staring into those big brown eyes "You scare me with your beautiful eyes and your amazing smile." I reached up, stroking his cheek, then turned back to gaze at the ceiling "I'm so scared that I'll want to love you forever and you'll only want me for a few months in your life.."

"Bella, I-" he tried, sliding his free hand down my arm to grip my hand.

"No, Jake, jus'.. I jus' wanna let you know when you imprint-"

"If-" he hissed, as I turned to glare at him in the darkness.

"_When_ you imprint, I want you to tell me as soon as you know.. I know we won't be able to be friends anymore but.. I don't want us to be like Leah and Sam." I sniffed, trying to choke back the tears but failing. _Badly_.

"I love _you_, Bella." he whispered, pulling me tight to his chest. I inhaled his scent through my sobs, determined to remember _that_ particular smell for the rest of my life. _Just in case_..

**Jake's POV.**

"I'm scared Jake." she whispered, staring up at the ceiling. I turned my head, staring at the side of her face. _Of what_?_ "_I've never been scared of someone before. Sometimes a little intimidated - but never scared - but you." she turned to me with a sad smile, staring into my eyes "You scare me with your beautiful eyes and your amazing smile." she reached up, stroking my cheek, before tearing her gaze away "I'm so scared that I'll want to love you forever and you'll only want me for a few months in your life.."

"Bella, I-" I whispered back, gripping her hand. _Time to bite the bullet_.

"No, Jake, jus'.. I jus' wanna let you know that when you imprint-"

"If-" I hissed - _chickening_ _out_ - as she turned her head, glaring at me.

"_When_ you imprint, I want you to tell me as soon as you know for sure.. I know we won't be able to be friends anymore but.. I don't want us to be like Leah and Sam." she sniffed, tears beginning to spill. _Oh Bella_, _if only you knew_..

"I love _you_, Bella." I whispered, pulling her against my chest. _You really are a pussy_, _Jacob Black_.

--

Bella drifted in and out of sleep for hours. I lay on my side, watching her. _You chickenshit_, _you shoulda told her the truth_! I listened as she murmured in her sleep, grabbing a handful of the comforter in a deathgrip. _I wonder what she's dreaming_? I watched the wrinkle form between her brow - _that one she gets when she's worried_.. _or when she's pissed at me._ - I rolled over slightly, kissing the wrinkle away. _Time to go_. I sighed, glancing at the clock.

I lifted her head carefully, pulling my arm away slowly. She fussed and muttered a little and, when I was sure I hadn't woken her, I pushed myself up, creeping over to her window.

I glanced back at her with a smile. _My _Bella. _Forever_.

**Ooooooooh Jakey's got a secret.. can anyone guess what it is? [; xxxx**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**'ellooo. :] I'm not sure why but, I've been locked out of my account for awhile now so I haven't been able to update.. it's pratically killed me cause I couldn't review either! :O  
but, seeing as I've been unable to update for so long, I've _almost_ got chapter fifteen ready & there's some lemony goodness in there.. jus' little teaser for you all. :P  
alright everyone, without further ado, chapter fourteen..**

disclaimer one; none of these characters - except Cheyenne - are mine. I don't claim own them nor am I making any money from them - I'm simply borrowing them to show SM how the real story should've gone. :P

Jake's POV.

"_Well_?" she almost shrieks, staring at me.

"Well what?" I yawned, slumping down in my chair.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Leah asked, swivelling around in her chair.

"Like what?" I sighed, reaching for my glass of orange juice. _It's far too early in the goddamn morning for guessing games_, _Leah_.

"Oh well, y'know, jus' the little fact that you _imprinted_?!"

"Shh!" I hissed, rolling my eyes at her "I'm not _sure_ yet, that's why I haven't told anyone."

"Oh except Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady, Seth, Embry and Quil, you mean?" she huffed, stabbing her fork into the last sausage on her plate before she looked at me. _Oh_, _yeah_, _them_.

"Well." I muttered, snatching a piece of bacon from her plate "You woulda known too if you'd bothered to come for a run with us."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes, smiling a little "So, what did Bella say?"

"About what?"

"You're kidding me, right?" she snorted, staring at me.

"Oh, you mean _that_," I mumbled around a mouthful of food "I haven't told her yet."

"Uh, why the hell not?" she glared at me, raising her eyebrows and giving me the look that says; _you're_ _in_ _for_ _it_ _now_, _Black_.

"He thinks Bella's gunna change her mind about Edward." Quil informed her, glancing at me with, what I'm sure was, a smug smile. _Oh_, _thanks a lot_, _dude_.

"You really _are_ a jackass." Leah muttered, throwing me the side-eye glare.

--

I leaned back against the supporting beams of the porch, staring out at.. _nothing_ _really_. I knew she was coming after me before I heard the footsteps pattering out of the house.

"Alright, I give." she sighed, nudging me gently with her elbow "I can't even _begin_ to understand why you'd think Bells would go back to Edward. Explain please."

I sighed, glancing at her then staring down at the ground.

"What if I tell her that I've imprinted on her, but I haven't really, cause I'm not sure, y'know,.. and she finds out and goes back to _him_ cause she thinks I'm lying to her or.. I don't know, trying to hurt her or something." I mumbled, exhaling loudly.

"Jake, Bella loves _you_. You must know that by now." she soothed, placing her hand on my shoulder "She chose you, Jake. Now, go tell her, before I kill you."

She ruffled my hair and winked at me, wandering back into the house.

--

**Two Days Later.**

"How did you know, Sam?" I panted, glancing at him. He looked at me, then at Embry, and I knew that they knew what I was asking.

"Well.." he hesitated, taking a deep breath before answering "I didn't, not at first anyways, I wasn't sure what happend when everything went fuzzy and she was the only thing I could focus on so I tried to avoid her.. but after three days, it physically hurt, y'know being away from her, it felt like my life depended on seeing her and she was all I could think about.."

"I haven't seen Bells for two and a half days.. there's this dull pain in my chest, it kinda makes it hard to breath or think sometimes.." I admitted, watching the smile spread across Sam's face. _That's gotta be a good sign_, _right_?

"I think you've been hit with the imprinting stick, bro." Embry grinned, slapping me on the back.

--

I leaned against a tree, staring up at her window. _This is dumb_. I sighed to myself,_ She's _your_ girlfriend, dude, march your pathetic-ass up there and see her.  
_  
for it_, _sliding it open_.__Officially two more sleeps til I get to see you. I miss you so much, J. I love you. xxxx_

I sighed, rubbing at my over-tired eyes before pressing 'reply'.

_I miss you too. I love you so much Bella_. _xx  
_  
I clicked 'send' and stuffed my phone back into my pocket, turning my attention back to her window. I rubbed a hand over my chest, where the pain seemed to throb, with a sigh.

"_I think you've been hit with the imprinting stick, bro._"

--

**One Week Later.**

I lay back on the couch, watching her make us lunch. She looked perfectly at home in _my_ kitchen. _Like it's exactly where she belongs_.

I chuckled to myself as she fumbled for the volume dial on the radio, turning it up. _Because it really is_.

"My room is the G-spot." she sung quietly to herself "Call me Mr Flinstone, I can make your bedrock."

"Young Money, Bells? See, I had you pegged as more of a Jeremih kinda girl, y'know, birthday sex, birthday sex.." I called out, winking at her.

"Ha! No way.. well, okay, _maybe _he's pretty cute.." she spun around and winked "But I'm down with anything that has _anything_ to do with Drake.. and Jay Sean."

She stuck her tongue out at me, turning back to our lunch. _Tell her_!_ What've you gotta lose_? I sighed. _Nothing_.. _except her_.

"Bells?" I heaved myself up off the couch, walking towards her.

"Yeah?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Can we.. talk?" I asked, leaning against a counter.

"You see this, Jakey?" she grinned, motioning to the space between us "This is called _talking_." She winked at me and I half-smiled back. _Smartass_

"I mean, _I_ need to talk to you about something." I muttered, part of me hoping she wouldn't hear.

I watched her back tense up, her grip tighten on the butter knife in her hand.

"Uh.. okay, shoot." she sighed, turning to face me, arms crossed over her chest. I could hear the effort in her voice. _Man_-_up_, _Black_, _man_-_up_.

"I.. I, uh, imprinted." I sighed, taking a huge breath "Well, I'm _pretty_ sure I did."

Her breath hitched and her heart began hammering in her chest. She gulped loudly, staring at me like I'd suddenly grown another head. _Not good_, _not good_.

"When?" she finally spoke, her voice cracking a little.

"Last week." I said, studying her carefully.

"You waited a whole week to tell me about something this important?!" she asked, waving her hands around in some dramatic motion and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. _Musta learned _that_ one from Pixie_-_Dust_.

"I.. I wasn't sure then, B, I'm only _pretty_ sure now." I shrugged "I didn't want you to think I was lying to you."

"Oh, so you were tryna spare _my_ feelings, huh?" _Uh_-_oh_.

"Bells-"

"Don't.. jus' don't, okay, Jake." she sighed, hugging herself - _like she used to before_..

I gently tugged on her arm, hoping she'd hug me, but instead she pulled back, staring up at me with tears in her eyes. _What_..?

"Who is she?" she suddenly yelled, stepping back from me.

"What? Bells.. what? Who d'you think, huh." I rolled my eyes then smiled down at her, hoping whatever-the-fuck was wrong with her would stop soon. _This is some ridiculous bullshit_.

She reached out her hand, smacking me across the face before I had time to pull back.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled.

She just glared at me, not speaking, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She kicked me - _hard_ - on the shin and stormed past me, grabbing her bag on her way out the door.

"_Oww _B! Bella, wait!" I called out, scrambling after her "Where are you going?"

I scrambled out onto the porch just in time to see her kick the front-left tire three times, tossing her bag through the open driver-side window.

"I'm going _home_, Jacob!" she yelled, spinning around to face me.

_Ahh shit_. I paused for a second, _She only ever calls me Jacob when I'm in trouble or when I'm doing that thing to her neck_..

I jogged across the lawn, stopping a few feet from her. _I ain't getting slapped again without a good goddamn reason_.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, glaring at her.

"What'd you mean, what the hell is wrong with _me_?" she snapped, glaring right back at me "What the hell is wrong with _you_?"

"I tell you that I've imprinted, you slap me _then_ kick me - which was actually a pretty _hard_ kick, by the way - and now you're jus' leaving, _that's_ what's wrong with me!"

"Oh, so, you waited a whole week to tell me you've imprinted and now, what, I'm just supposed to be happy for you?" she yelled, balling her hands into little fists by her sides. "What, d'you want me to throw you a party, is that what this is? Another barbeque on the Rez cause _Jakey_ finally told Bella?!"

"What? No, that's not.. what the hell, B? You're supposed to be _happy_ for us!" I yelled back, advancing towards her - _like_ _a predator_ - until she was backed right up against her truck, as I felt the trembling begin. _Calm down_. _Calm down now_.

"If you think I'm gunna be happy for you and Cheyenne, then you are seriously delusional, Jacob!" she yelled, yanking on the driver-side door and trying to wriggle away from me. _Cheyenne_? _What the fuck_?

"Wait.. Bella, jus' wait!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders to hold her still "What did you jus' say?"

She stared up at me then looked away, wiping furiously at her eyes. _Oh please don't cry_,_ baby_.

"_I_ _said_, if you think that I'm gunna be happy for you and Cheyenne, then you're seriously delusional, _Jacob_." she sniffed, staring down at her shoes like they were suddenly interesting.

"What the hell does _she_ have to do with any of this?" I asked, staring down at her like _she'd _grown another head.

"You imprinted, Jacob, _she's_ your imprint, it's alright, I get it now." she ranted, her tears falling rapidly "You two are gunna go off and, while you're all out running around like some distant relatives of Cujo, she'll be at home - _your_ home - playing the loving little wifey. Oh, let me guess, I was just holding her place 'til you decided what you really wanted, righ-"

I smashed my lips down on hers, _almost_ completely silencing her. _The only way that stops her when she starts ranting_. She mumbled, still attempting to rant - or cuss me out - through the kiss. She shoved my chest then brought her arm up again, I reached out and grabbed it, as it made it's way towards my face, the opposite side this time. _At least I'd have matching slap_-_marks_. I mused.

"Not this time." I growled against her lips, gripping her wrist and biting down gently on her bottom lip. I kissed my way from her lips to her neck then I pulled back, smirking at her.

She stood there staring up at me through half-lidded eyes. She blinked a few times, a little 'o' shape forming on those beautiful lips.

"I didn't imprint on _her_, Bella." I sighed, shaking my head "_She _was holding your place, I mean, she was half as important as you or ever gunna replace you.." I trailed off, running a hand through my hair "I imprinted on _you_ Bella, it's always been you and it _will_ always be you."

I watched the grin slowly spread across her face and her eyes sparkle, blinking away the fresh tears. She grabbed a handful of my t-shirt, pulling me towards her, until she was flush against me - _well_, _as flush as we're ever gunna get unless Bells grows, like, a foot taller - _still gripping a handful of my t-shirt.

"It's always been you too, Jake, now.." she whispered and pressed her lips to my neck, pulling back to wink at me "Do that again." _Oh holy_.._ sweet Jesus_-_fuck_.

**  
disclaimer two; 'Birthday Sex' belongs to Jeremih, 'Bedrock' & Drake belong to Young Money & Jay Sean.. well, I love him so Bella shall love him too. ;]**

**by this point, I don't even have to tell you what you gotta do now, right? ;] xxxx**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**hey guys! i'm _sooo_ sorry for abandoning this story for so damn long but my laptop got a virus that wiped out _everything -_ including every chapter & rewrite i had of this story - so that got me pretty bummed then real life got far too hectic for anything that wasn't college or work so that, coupled with the fact i was bummed about losing my chapters, lead to me losing interest (for lack of a better word.) in this story but recently i've been catching up on reading some fanfic & a story called "how to seduce a werewolf" by leelator totally got me wanting to keep going - so read it & thank her (; - & i promise that, from now on, i'll update more often. (:**

so, if any of my beautiful, amazing, ever-so-patient readers are still interested, here's chapter fiteen - it's really short but it's the i-had-a-perfect-lemon-that-the-bad-virus-stole-from-me chapter that i was never gunna be able to replicate or be fully happy with again & i'm aiming to have chapter sixteen up by tomorrow night so.. enjoy. (:

"It's always been you too Jake, now.. do that again." she whispered and pressed her lips to my neck, pulling back to wink at me. _Oh holy_.. _sweet Jesus-fuck_.

**Bella's POV.**

"Bells.." Jake mumbled against my lips, grabbing at my thighs as he fumbled to get the zipper on my shorts. I gripped the sheets in one hand, my other hand ghosting down his back, memorizing how the muscles there moved. It fascinated me - _it still fascinates me_.

He snaked his tongue up the column of my throat, setting my skin on fire, and my eyes fluttered closed. _It should be illegal to be _that_ good with your tongue_.

"Jake.." I panted breathlessly, moving my hands up to grip his shoulders so tight that, if I hadn't known better, I would've thought I was hurting him "Jake.. wait.. _Jacob_.. what if Billy comes home?"

"He won't." he grunted against my skin, using his lips, teeth and tongue to assault _that_ sweet spot on my neck, and making me struggle to remember _why_ I wanted him to stop.

"But what if he does? He'll tell Charlie, you'll get k-killed," he bit down gently on my neck, shocking me in just how good it felt when _he_ did it "And.. _and_ I'll be sent to live in a maximum-security convent somewhere far, _far_ away."

He pushed himself up off the bed, crossed the small room and locked the door. He grabbed the chair from his desk, upending the clothes he had stacked on top of it before he jammed it under the door knob.

All of my resolve gave up, packed it's bags and flew outta the window when he turned back to face me, growling low in his throat, and pushed his sweats down his thighs until they hit the floor. _And_ I almost melted.

_OhholymarymotherofGod_!

-

"_Jacob_.." I whined and twisted my hips just a little, silently pleading with him to touch me _there_ again.

"_Bella_.." he mimicked my tone, grinning down at me "C'mon baby, all you gotta do is tell me what you want me to do."

"You're mean." I huffed and turned my head away from him to hide the blush, keeping my fingers splayed against his utterly perfect abs.

I heard him exhale loudly, placing his hands either side of my head on his mattress. I glanced up at him; he was - _naked_ - kneeling between my legs, staring down at me with _that_ look. _That_ look that makes my mouth go dry. _That_ look that shows me his Alpha side - all demanding and impossible to deny. _That _look that makes me inexplicably wet..

"_Tell_ me, Bella." he said, his lips hovering _just_ above mine.

"Deep." I muttered, feeling a blush start to creep over me already. "Til it hurts but it's still go-_oh_!"

He slid inside me before I had the chance to finish my sentence. I didn't think I'd ever get used to feeling so.. _full._

"Oh.. _fuck_!" I groaned, digging my almost-blunt nails into his shoulder blades, and dragged them down his back.

"That's _my_ girl." he groaned out, kissing me - a real, lip-bruising kiss that was filled with more teeth and tongue than any kiss I'd ever had.

Jake grabbed my hips - we both knew he was leaving bruises but neither of us cared - as he thrust into me again. I pushed my hips up, meeting his thrust, and he groaned, biting down gently on my shoulder.

I bit down on my lip, smiling a little as Jake mumbled 'mine' over and over against my skin, kissing the area he'd been biting only seconds ago.

Jake grabbed my wrists, pinning them to my sides as he began thrusting just that little bit harder, his thrusts going just that little bit deeper. He reached down between us, rubbing torturous, little circles on my clit.

"Oh _God.._" I panted, my eyes rolling back in my head a little. I didn't have to look at Jake to know he was giving me his smug grin.

I knew I was tumbling down the slope towards _my_ climax but I wanted him right there with me too.

I pushed my hips up towards him again, meeting each thrusts and squeezing him _just_ enough til he was pounding into me, using just enough pressure on my wrists and going _just_ deep enough.

"Bells.. oh sweet.. _fuck_.. I love you so, _uh_, so much B." he panted, thrusting into my one last time before everything got a little hazy and a lot tingly.. and I coulda _swore _he asked me to marry him if I promised to do _that_ thing with my hips everytime he was inside me.

-

"I love you." he sighed and pressed his lips to my shoulder, before nuzzling into my neck and whispering 'my Bella' into my skin.

"I love you too." I smiled, still basking in my post-coital high and the subsequent warmth of having Jake still on top of, and inside of, me.

"Love you more though." he winked at me, finally pulling out and flopping down on the bed beside me. I actually groaned at loss of him, because it _almost_ hurt.

He stretched his arm out a little and pulled me to him, tucking me against his side; one arm over his tummy and my head on his chest. I threw one leg over his and settled in, happy to stay like this. _Forever_.

"Jake?" I titled my head up to look at him, waiting for those big brown eyes to reach mine.

"Yeah, B?" he peeked one eye one, dopey smile spreading on his face

"You're making it too hot in here." I mumbled through a yawn, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"I know baby." he winked, grinning down at me and attempting to sing "hot in herre". _Badly_.

**reviewreviewreview pleeease, even if you jus' wanna yell at me for not writing for so long.. (;**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey hey! :) I know I told some of you that I would be updating on Friday but, once again, real life got in the way. If it wasn't college, then it was family commitments & then, finally, my one of my best friends leaving for university. So I'm sorry but the next chapter is finally here (Yay-much! (;. )**

**A/N; This chapter has a series of little vignettes to help the story progress to where it needs to be for the next chapter.  
A/N 2; I've started posting this story on livejournal(dot)com, partly because a few good stories have been taken off ff(dot)net & partly because I wanted to give it a little revamp so all of the tenses & writing-styles are the same - http:/browneyes-baby(dot)livejournal(dot)com/; take a look. :)**

**  
Bella's POV.**

"Jaaaaacob." I sing-songed in a hushed voice, drumming my fingers against his chest. _Not even a flinch_. I sighed, glancing at the clock on his nightstand for the millionth time. _I have _got_ to get home soon, Charlie might try to cook on his own again and.. well, I like our house _not_ being on fire_.

I turned my attention back to Jake, smiling at my own little inner monologue.

He always looked so peaceful when he slept; when he didn't have to worry about monsters or his family or the pack or even me, all he had to do was dream and relax.

I leaned forward slightly, pressing my lips to his, accidentally bumping my nose against his in the process. _Aaaand there's my clumsiness _- _I was beginning to miss you, old friend_.

"I love you, Jacob Ephraim Black." I whispered to him, caressing his cheek with my thumb.

"Hey Billy." I smiled, closing Jake's door as quietly as I could behind me.

"Oh, hey Bella." he called out from behind the refrigerator door, smiling over his shoulder at me "You heading out?"

"Yeah." I nodded "Jake's asleep and I know Dad's gotta be getting hungry by now so.."

"Alright," he smiled, rolling himself out of the kitchen, and stopped just in front of me "Listen, you tell the old coot to call me, alright."

"I will, Billy." I chuckled, pointing my thumb back over my shoulder "You tell _that_ old coot to call me."

**Jacob's POV.**

I lifted my arm, reaching out for her pretty, soft skin. When my hand hit the still-warm sheets, I peeked one eye open, frowning. _Where is she_? For a split-second, panic **totally** set in.

_I freaked her out with the whole imprinting thing and now she's gone, back to Deadward_.

I shook my head at my own stupidity, rolling back over, and glanced at my clock. _19 _:_34_.

I flipped over on my belly, burying my face deep into my pillows, and inhaled the biggest breath I'd ever taken. _I freaking _love_ how she smells_.

"C'mon, get up, Sleeping Beauty!" Dad yelled, knocking - _loudly_ - on my door "You're gunna be late for patrol," I heard him wheel himself away, giving my door one last knock "Food's in the oven."

**Bella's POV.**

"Dad, I'm home." I called out, dropping my bag and keys on the table by the door.

"In here, Bells." he called from the living room. I padded into the room, haphazardly kicking my shoes off on the way.

"You have fun at Jake's?" Charlie asked, half-smiling at me, half-trying to focus on the game.

"Uh, yeah, I did." I nodded, blushing slightly despite trying my hardest to be nonchalant "Are you hungry? I was thinking maybe I'd make us some tuna pasta.."

"Yeah, that sounds great, sweetheart." he nodded, not even bothering to pretend that he wasn't completely engrossed in the game now.

I knew, at that moment, I could have told him that I was pregnant, doing drugs, dropping out of school or running off to Vegas with Jake, and I would've got the _exact_ same response.

_Men and their sports_. I rolled my eyes, wandering into the kitchen.

"Dad, dinner's ready!" I yelled through a mouthful of pasta "And if you don't hurry up, I'm gunna eat yours too!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he chuckled, appearing in the doorway. He sat down at the table, tucking in as I poured us both a glass of soda. I plopped down into my chair opposite him, stuffing another forkful of pasta into my mouth.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much _or_ so fast, Bells." he smiled at me.

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed "Yeah, sorry Dad, I'm being gross, huh."

"No, don't apologise, sweetheart." he chuckled, shaking his head, and just watched me for a few minutes, before adding "I think you're spending too much time with Jacob, Bells."

"Huh!" I snapped my head up, staring at him in utter shock.

"Don't look at me like that." he laughed, rolling his eyes a little "I meant that you're starting to _eat_ like he does.. I tell you, Bells, if you're gunna start eating as much as that kid does.. I might have to get a second job."

"Oh," I chuckled, shaking my head "I won't Dad, don't worry - I don't think I could eat even _half_ as much as he does."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my left ear, smiling, and he promptly shoved a forkful of pasta into his own mouth, smiling the dopiest smile I'd ever seen.

"So, are you ready?" Charlie asked, glancing at me as he took a gulp of his soda.

"F-For what?" I asked cautiously, refusing to look him in the eye in case I was blushing. _Again_.

"For school." he added, wiping at the corners of his mouth "Semester starts back in just under three weeks, Bella."

_Oh, well_.. _shit_.

I had been so busy with the craziness that had become my life, I'd forgotten all about school. Partly because school meant no more days of just hanging out down in La Push and, also, school meant having to be in confined spaces with at least two of the Cullens at any given time. _Great, just great_.

"_Oh_, yeah, well," I nodded quickly, shrugging my shoulders "I _will_ be ready, Dad."

"I know it'll be hard, having to be around.." he cleared his throat "Having to be around Edward without Jake being there, but, if he gives you any trouble-"

"He won't Dad, I promise." I smiled, hoping I wasn't having just a little _too_ much faith in Edward.

"Well.. good." he nodded, pushing himself out of his chair as I stacked his empty plate on top of mine "Dinner was great, Bells, but Sportscenter is calling to me."

I shook my head with a smile, depositing our dishes in the sink before I called out "Oh, Dad? Your wife told me to tell you to call him."

"My _who_!" he asked, turning to stare at me with the most hilarious confused face I'd ever seen.

"Billy." I smiled up at him, rinsing down the dishes "He said, and I quote, tell the old coot to call me."

"Old coot? I'll show _him_ old coot." he grumbled, disappearing into the living room again.

I turned the hot faucet on, closing the bathroom door, and let the room steam up before I stripped off.

I was exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally too.  
When I thought Jake had imprinted on Cheyenne.. well, my world ended. _Again_.

"_I_.. _I, uh, imprinted.._"

When I heard those words, I felt the hole in my chest itching, but it wasn't the same as.. last time.  
Jake had made a new hole; a much fresher, much sorer hole that I didn't think would ever heal. _Because I would have no sunshine to save me from myself this time_.

Jake and I hadn't even talked about the whole imprinting situation and what it would mean - _would it mean I'd have to live with him, like Sam and Emily, because he couldn't bear for us to be apart for any long period of time_? - we'd just headed straight for the making up part of our afternoon.

I stepped into the shower and sighed. _And, boy, was it a gooooood afternoon_.

"I miss you, Jacob." I sighed, stifling another yawn.

"I miss you too, baby." I knew he was smiling, I could hear it "I'll be over after patrol."

"Alright," I finally yawned, trying to fight the sleep that was already taking hold "I love you."

"I love you too, Bells." he chuckled before the line went dead.

His huge arm wrapped around me, engulfing me in heat that never seemed unbearable to me - despite the heat that already hung, heavy in the air.

"My Bella." he mumbled, pressing his lips to my cheek "I love you so much."

I reached down a little, lacing our fingers together, and drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

When I opened my eyes in the morning, he was gone.

_It's not his fault_, I reminded myself as I brushed my teeth, _we can't risk Charlie coming in and finding him there_.

It still irked me though, I wanted to wake up beside him; kissing him awake and asking him to tell me all about patrol, about all the monsters he chased away to keep me safe. I wanted to cook him breakfast while he crept up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

_I wanted my forever to be with Jacob Ephraim Black_.

**Four Days Later.**

The day had finally arrived. The day that Emily hauled us, her bridesmaids, off to find beautiful dresses to wear on her big day.

As soon as she and Sam had decided on a date, she'd asked us - _the three wolf girls_ - to be her bridesmaids.

I was the first to admit that I was shocked as hell when Leah agreed - no-one would have blamed her for politely declining, choosing to have no real part in the whole thing. _Not even Emily_.

As we pulled up in front of the only good dress store in Port Angeles, Leah was looking increasingly like she regretted her decision. I killed the engine, squeezing her hand, and gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Let's just get this over and done with." she sighed, sliding out of her seat.

We tried on twenty seven dresses. **Twenty. Seven.** _Each_!

_Long dresses, short dresses, puffball dresses, slinky dresses, cotton dresses, silk dresses, casual dresses, dressy dresses, day dresses and evening dresses_.

Emily watched us, trooping in and out of the dressing rooms; getting more agitated with each unsuccessful choice. Angela had given up long ago, slumping down in a chair to one side of Emily.

Twenty minutes later, I dropped down onto the chair on the other side of her, swiping at my clammy forehead, and groaned. _Stupid dresses, stupid heat wave_..

"Oh. My. God." Emily breathed, clasping her hands in front of her, and stared at Leah; who had thrown back the curtain of the changing room, looking like she was either about to pass out or kill somebody.

"The dress," Emily smiled, turning to me and Angela, then turned her attention back to Leah "It's just.. perfect."

Leah peered down at herself, glancing up at each of us, and tilted her head to one side.

"I like it." I nodded, glancing at Emily.

"I _love_ it." Emily grinned, crossing the room to stand beside Leah.

"I guess it _is_ pretty nice.." Leah admitted, glancing down at herself again.

"Isn't it a little low-cut for a wedding?" Angela chuckled, motioning her head towards Leah's cleavage "Leah's boobs might upstage you, Em."

Emily giggled, giving one of Leah's boobs a sharp poke. Leah yelped in surprise, blushing, and covered her chest with her arms.

I watched Jake, watching me in the mirror. I wrestled my hair into a braid, securing it with a hot pink hair-tie, and rubbed some moisturiser onto my face.

"Remind me again," he huffed, pouting slightly as I crossed the room, and dropped down on the bed beside him "Why can't we have sex here?"

"Because Charlie might hear us." I smiled, shaking my head as he gave me his best puppy-dog eyes.

"But, we do it in _my_ house when _my_ Dad could hear." he sighed dramatically, rolling over on top of me a little, and dipped his head, nibbling at my neck.

"Yeah, but," I smiled, tilting my head to allow him a little more access "_Your_ father doesn't have a shotgun.. and a license to use it."

"Ah," he grinned, placing a chaste kiss on my lips, and rolled off me "Good point, baby."

**One Week Later.**

"Will someone _please_ make her stand still!" the seamstress sighed in an overly dramatic way, looking thoroughly exhausted "I am _almost_ done."

"Leah," I smiled at her, watching her glare at the seamstress and her assistant "Play _nice_."

"Don't talk to me," she huffed, glancing at me "You were done _hours_ ago!"

"_Five_ minutes ago, Lee-lee." I chuckled, rolling my eyes at her.

"Hey! I'm still stuck up here too." Angela smiled from her podium, pointing down at her dress.

Leah looked back at me then at Emily, huffing

"_One_ more poke or prod with one of those _stoopid_ little pins and I am leaving!" she grumbled, huffing, and folded her arms over her chest, scowling at Emily; who was having a hard time suppressing the giggles that were bubbling in her throat.

"I hate weddings." she announced to no-one in particular, as both me and Angela joined in the giggling.


End file.
